Not Too Late For Love
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: What happens when Kaitlin accidently falls into the world of her favourite books? ...she finds her Soulmate of course! R & R plz thanx guys!COMPLETE
1. Chapter one: Stormy Escapism

Ok i thought id do something different here...

All characters u reconise belong to L.J.Smith Kaitlin, Gavin, Delilah and Rosebelong to me

im disclaming now in case i forget later

Oh by the way for anyone hus read this before its no different i jus double spaced it to make it easier to read.u all no how hard it was before.

now on with th story...

Not Too Late For Love

Chapter One: Stormy Escapism

Kaitlin closed _Witch Light_ after reading the whole _Nightworld_ series for about the ninth time and wished that the stories did not leave so much to chance. The fourth wild power hadn't even been found yet!

There was a rumour that L.J. Smith was meant to be bringing out another book but that seemed a long time in coming. She just wished it wasn't so open ended. She couldn't deny that the _Nightworld series_ was one of her favourites she was not by rule and principle a romantic.

Being romantic only meant you were hurt.

So to her the idea of having a soulmate and even finding them, the one person you were meant to be with for the rest of your life seemed laughable to her.

But they made a good basis for the series.

Kaitlin loved books and often wrote her own stories and often in her own put barriers in the way of the characters to make the story more interesting. Whether it did or not Kaitlin couldn't guess but that was the purpose.

She put the book back on the shelf and stared out the window. England in November was an interesting month. It was either windy or wet. There was rarely anything other. Today was no exception, expect it was stormy.

She was in the house alone and amazed to find that within the space of 10 minutes eleven o clock in the morning had gone so black it could almost have been mistaken for eleven o clock at night.

Her parents and her brother were out shopping for her brother's 21st. Kaitlin despised anything to do with shopping and had decided to stay home.

She wasn't sure if that was a good idea now though. The storm was right over her house and it was so dark she had ran through the house almost tripping over Jules her placid red setter on the way.

When the lights were on she returned to her room and picked up her next venture. Another book fit for escapism. Vampires, witches and magic being her favourite source of escapism.

She was just getting into it. (The vampire hunter had just staked a vampire) when the sky was spilt by a huge white flash of lightning hitting an electrical cable further up the road and a roar of thunder almost over her head and the lights went out.

Kaitlin screamed in shock.

Then felt stupid.

_That _had never happened before.

There had never been a storm strong enough to make it so. But this storm seemed to be the exception.

When she had finally got her breathing back to normal she listened for a moment and if it was possible the rain seemed to have gotten heavier in those few seconds. The rain was pounding against her window and seemed to be bouncing off her drive

. The street was no longer a street but a running river.

She sat back on her hunches, on her bed were she was perched. She had no idea how long the power would be off and did not really like the idea of spending an hour or so in the dark.

So she grabbed her mobile off her desk and headed down into the kitchen for the candles. As she walked through the house she tried to reach her parents or her brother on both her mobile and the house phone.

There was nothing on either. This strengthened Kaitlin's belief that the flash had been the lightening hitting the phone lines. And as for the mobiles. Well if the weather was enough to knock out the power then it was enough to disrupt a mobile phone.

She sighed. She was on her own for the time being.

She raked around in one of the drawers in the kitchen and brought a candle from the living room and lit it.

The flame danced as the wick caught. It cast eerie shadows up the walls. Kaitin smiled. It was not the dark that was to be the feared it was the things in it. The things that made their life in the dark. The things that went bump in the night. They were the things to be feared not the dark itself.

In fact Kaitlin loved nighttimes. She was insomniac half the time and so saw more of the night time than many. She liked to slip out of the house and ride her motorcycle.

Freedom.

In every sense of the word.

She smiled. She carried on up into her room. When she got there she nearly dropped the candle in shock.

Her room was glowing an eerie blue colour.

Her bedroom was alive with it. She edged into her room and placed the candle on her desk. And looked around her room. It was almost as if her room had become part of the ocean. It was that deep blue colour of the Pacific Ocean. She immediately looked outside but it was so black outside she knew there was just no way that was possible.

She started to look for the source of the blue light and was dumbfounded when she realised that it was, in fact her bookshelf. The books were glowing blue. A vivid, electric blue.

She didn't have a clue what was going on but one thing she knew was that there was something strange going on here! She knew she shouldn't be touching those books.

But something was drawing her closer. She picked up the nearest to her. _Witchlight._ And it started to glow brighter and brighter and burned her hand. She yelped and dropped it. If fell onto the floor and the pages began to turn. Faster, faster and faster until they were too fast for her to see anymore.

Kaitlin watched with a strange sense of amazement. This was far too strange to be real yet it didn't frighten her. Magic was at work here. Magic of the strongest kind. The good kind.

Suddenly the pages stopped turning and glowed a blazing gold that blinded her. Stars danced before her eyes and she felt herself lifting from the floor.

"Oh My God!"

She screamed she watched as her room began to dissolve around her with a growing sense of panic and then she blacked out.


	2. Chapter two Attack!

Ok just the same as before dont make me say it again its depressing

ive double spaced it though so u can read it better

Not Too Late For Love

Chapter Two: Attacked

Katilin's head felt like it had been hit by something hard.

A car or an anvil.

Her body felt heavy. Like lead.

She blinked trying to open her eyes and had to blink to clear her vision before she realised that the sun was shining.

_What!_ She opened her eyes and glanced around. Right okay. Where in hell was she? The last thing she remembered she had been in her room and it had been stormy. So stormy her street had turned into a river. But here, there was no sign it had ever been raining. The sky was blue and the sun was blazingly hot.

She climbed slowly to her feet holding onto the wall because she wasn't sure her legs could hold her yet and looked around. Nothing looked familiar. Okay. What was going on here?

Kaitlin looked around and found herself in an ally way. How in hell did she get here? Her head spun and the sun was making her eyes hurt.

She knew that the only way she could have possibly ended up here was those books. Wasn't it? She couldn't remember much after she had found the books glowing blue, so it was the only thing she could think of.

Magic.

Strong magic.

Now she could feel her body she knew it hurt like hell. Her legs felt like jelly and she found it difficult to stand.

To walk.

She began to take unsteady steps towards the entrance of the ally way. She knew that she was no longer at home, that much she was certain of but what she wasn't certain of was where it was she had ended up. She reached the end of the ally way and out into the sunlight. She had no idea where she could be but she knew that if she wanted to get back home she had to find out. And fast. She discovered she was in a city in a dessert.

That was what she found out as she walked along the streets pretending to have a purpose like everyone else seemed too. Then she saw him. Heading for her. He moved with a kind of inhuman grace through the crowds that Kaitlin was certain no one she knew had ever managed.

There was something different about him. He seemed to be in complete control of his body and even though he moved through the crowds just as everyone else did, Kaitlin was sure there was something making him stand out. Making him seem more different than any other person she had ever known.

And this, if it was possible only made her even more confused. She blinked and then without thinking about it started off towards him. He smiled at her and then before she could do anything he had grabbed her. And pinned her in an ally way, not unlike the one she had just come from.

She didn't scream she was just too shocked. There was just no way it was possible.

It had to be a dream. But her eyes were fixed on his collar of his coat. There was a lapel pin pinned there and it held all her attention.

A black rose.

She tried to reason with herself.

This had to be a dream. It just had to be. But dreams didn't hurt. She'd been hurt in the scuffle with Shades here and his grip on her was tight. Painfully tight. She tried once more to make herself wake up and then realised that there was no way this could be a dream.

She forced herself to meet his gaze. She would not cower under him. And there it was. The telltale signs. His skin had gone translucent and his eyes were inhumanly bright and had gone from pale blue to almost a sliver metallic colour. He opened his mouth and his fangs were long and pointed and glistened. She was filled with horror but a strange sense of recognition. She stared him down and she saw him falter slightly.

She was surprised that he just hadn't bitten her but something was holding him back. She couldn't think what. But she took it as her chance and kneed him in the groin. He yelled and released her and she dodged him as he dived for her and she ran. "You Little Bitch!" He yelled as she ran from him. He was American she noted which did more to confirm her suspicious, turn any other logical explanations to dust and fry her already confused brain.

She knew even as she ran there was no way she was going to be able to outrun him. He was a vampire and a lot more in control of her body than she would ever be but she had to try. She couldn't let him turn her into Vermin. As the Night world were prone to calling her. Yes. There. She'd said it. She had somehow become part of the book. She ran on keeping to the side of buildings knowing that Shades would be chasing her. She ran until she thought her lungs would explode and then when she thought she' lost him (she should have known better) he caught her at the corner.

And he was furious.

"I was going to be easy on you. But I wouldn't bet on waking up anytime soon." He hissed.

He pulled her to him and she managed to hiss out past her heart that was in her throat "You Vampires are all the same. You think that humans are vermin and vampires like you are never easy on your prey." Despite her terror she was furious.

She was not going to let him get her like this and moved to break his hold on her and the neck of her T-Shirt gaped and revealed the pendant she was wearing and had worn since before she could remember. Shades stopped dead in his tracks and stared at it.

"Who are you?"

He whispered. She looked up and saw real fear racing across his features. She couldn't understand it. The pendant had simply been a present from her parents at birth. It was her favourite piece of jewellery and even when she did wear others she always had this somewhere on her person. Usually on a bracelet. The pendant its self was a flat disc of gold and had a dragon on it with a foxglove in the background.

She was just about to debate an answer when a screeching noise tore into her thoughts and brought her head snapping up as something whistled past her ear. There was a thud and Shades fell backwards away from her.

A stake.

Kaitlin watched in horror as the body began to shrink in on itself and mummify just like it did in the movies she had seen. Just like the book said it would. She choked on a gasp and whispered

"Oh my God!"

before whipping round and coming face to face with another vampire. She backed up against the wall. But knew from the way he was stood he had been the one to throw the stake that had in so many ways saved her life. He had short dark pulled back in a ponytail and dark eyes.

They were boring into hers full of concern. "Are you alright?" He asked. She went to nod and then thought better of it.

She felt really stupid. She was so no going to faint now. But already her head was swimming and she was finding it hard not to sway.

Why did she feel this faint? Before she could think about it anymore she swooned. Before she could hit the floor the guy caught her. And held her up. Now she knew why she felt bad. There was a blazing pain in her side.

When had that happened? Kaitlin couldn't remember. But there was an awful amount of pain and there was blood oozing from the injury in her side. Testament to the fact she had in fact been hurt.

"Can you stand?" he asked his voice laced with worry. "Um." she said finding it hard to find the words. "I'm not sure." he nodded and picked her up. Ordinarily she would have protested and she was still not sure if she could trust him but she had the distinct instinct to trust him. She followed it.

He turned and that's when Kaitlin saw the white limo. Only one person she could think of had one of those. Thierry. This guy worked for Thierry. Horray! She was safe. Just then two motorcycles pulled up behind the limo. The riders dismounted and removed their helmets and Kaitlin was able to see that one was female with a shock of red hair and blue eyes and the other was tall and had dark hair and green eyes.

It was Jez Redfern and Morgead Blackthorn.

"Oh God!" She whispered, she blinked and then rubbed her eyes. They were still there. "You're Jez Redfern and Morgead Blackthron!" they looked at her shocked and then nodded. She looked past then and gasped, "Jez, Morgead your rides are beautiful."

They stared at her for a moment and then glanced at each other before smiling. "Finally." Morgead said "Someone who appreciates my baby." She smiled. He really was quite beautiful. "You must be Kaitlin." Jez said "Um. Yeah. How did you know?"

Kaitlin asked totally astonished. "We were looking for you." She turned. "Nilsson get her out of here! We'll clean up here. Get her to Thierry they will be others on the way." "Nilsson?" She asked looking up at him. "I didn't know you were as accomplished in the arts of fighting and hunting."

He grinned. "There is much you need to learn. We must hurry your injuries need seeing to you and Thierry would murder me if anything happened to you." He rushed to the Limo and put her in and then got himself and then with a few words to Jez and Morgead they drove away.

They were driving a few minutes when she heard Nilsson say through the screen. "Sir it's me. We got her. No have Thea on stand by she's hurt. Jez and Morgead are cleaning up. We were just in time. It could have been worse. Yes. Okay." He put the phone down and said, "Won't be long Miss." I nodded thickly my head swimming. But at least now Kaitlin knew where she was. She was in the Heart of Las Vegas, the heart of the Nightworld.

Kaitlin floated in and out of black when suddenly the limo pulled to a stop. She heard a car door slam and Nilsson opened the door and gathered her in his arms and ran for the house. She was shaking now. He said _hold on_ he said but he said it with his mental voice and it tickled her senses. She heard him call vaguely for Thea and then the world plummeted into darkness.


	3. Chapter Three: Truth

Here we go again

I own nohing but the plot Kaitlin, Gavin, Rose, Delilah

Not Too Late For Love

Chapter Three: Truth

Kaitlin opened her eyes and wondered where she was.

She was in a strange room.

She sat up too fast and someone put their hand on her shoulder to steady her. She looked up and it was Nilsson. "Kaitlin calm down. You're safe. It's okay." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Thanks." She said, "You give us all quite a shock miss. Not to mention who you are and what you're doing here is causing quite a stir."

"I wish _I _knew what I was doing here." She frowned. "Maybe I can answer that for you." Said a voice.

Kaitlin looked up and saw that Thierry Descouedres Lord of the Night World and Leader of circle Daybreak had just entered the room. She wanted to gasp. This…this was unreal but she couldn't she just watched as Thierry walked over and pulled up a chair and sat next to Nilsson. "I am so pleased we got to you in time Kaitlin. You gave us quite a scare." Kaitlin blinked. How did these people know her name? Of course the must think it odd that she know theirs. "I still can't believe you were all looking for me sir." She answered.

Thierry smiled faintly. "This must all be very confusing for you." He said looking at her. "I am confused." She said quietly looking at them. "This morning you were all characters in my books and now I've been attacked by a vampire, ran from one, seen him staked and now I'm taking to the legendary leader of Circle Daybreak and one of the Daybreakers. Yes I am confused. Very confused."

She looked up to gauge their reaction. Both were unaffected. "Perhaps… Perhaps if you tell me what you know all will become clear in due course."

"What all of it?" Kaitlin asked disbelieving. "I am aware that it may take some time buts that's nothing a good sleep and feed won't cure." He clicked his teeth grinning and she laughed. "Okay…so the first book was about Poppy and James. Poppy was dying…" slowly she recounted all she knew. Every detail and when she was finished her throat was dry and it was dark outside.

Nilsson offered her a drink, which she took gratefully and Thierry was looking pale and worried. "It seems we found you just in time. I know you're tired but can you tell me how you got here Kaitlin.

It's important and I need to know how I can protect you. Kaitlin shrugged. "I really don't know to be honest. It was stormy at home. The lights went out and I went downstairs to find a candle and matches and when I came back up the books were glowing blue.

I picked one up and it was so hot I dropped the pages starting turning and then glowed gold. I felt myself being lifted from the floor and the next thing I knew I was an ally way with one killer headache."

"I think it's time I filled in the blanks. For your safety Kaitlin I believe the quicker you know this the better. He reached for the phone and dialled.

"Send Galen and Keller up. I don't care if they're training. In fact send them all up. They need to be here for this. Yes. Good send them up as well." He replaced the phone. "I'm sorry Kaitlin but I'm afraid the rest of Daybreak also need to be in on this. Time is short and it is important that you are kept safe. The door opened and Hannah flew in. "Oh thank goodness! You're awake." She turned to Thierry. "What is going on? Who is she?"

Thierry regarded his soulmate with open love and said, "Wait until everyone gets here." She nodded and held his hand. "I'm so sorry. I'm Hannah Snow." Kaitlin smiled "I know." Hannah looked confused for a moment and then her attention was grabbed by a sharp knock at the door.

The door opened and in came Poppy, James, Eric, Thea, Gillian, David, Quinn, Rashel, Jez, Moregead, Miles, Lupe, Maggie, Delos, Winnie, Nissa, Iliana, Ash and to Kaitlin's delight Mary-Lynette, Mark and Ash's sisters. They were all talking at once and stopped dead when they saw Kaitlin. Except Jez, Morgead and Thea. The latter just smiled lazily at her, Jez waved and Thea ran forward checking her vitals and feeling her head for fever.

"She looks so much like him." Nissa whispered, "Told you." Thea said looking up from her vitals for a moment before returning again. "Looks like who?" Kaitlin asked growing uncomfortable with all the staring but before anyone could answer the answer walked in through the door in the form of Galen Drache.

He and Keller were talking tactics and didn't notice for a moment but then Galen looked up and then did a double take. "Oh my God."

Kaitlin and Galen whispered together. They looked so much alike it was frightening. The same classic features, the same gold hair, the same frame and most importantly the same green-gold eyes.

"Thierry what the hell is going on here?" Quinn eventually asked after a couple seconds of silence. Immediately all attention turned to the Daybreak leader. Thierry smiled down at Kaitlin.

"I didn't want you to find out this way. But you are in danger and time is something we just don't have." Kaitlin still wasn't sure what he was getting at. And the confused looks from the others told her she wasn't the only one. Galen's eyes had never left her face and he and Keller were now stood at the edge of the bed.

"We have some visitors that will be arriving soon so it is best that I at least start this story." He took a deep breath and swept a look round the circle before his eyes rested on Kaitlin. "All the answers lie with the prophecy. The one we have translated, hunted and fought for.

The one that will determine our future. The one that involves the Wild Powers." He looked at Jez, Delos and Iliana in turn before continuing. "It seems to you that the hunt for the Wild Powers has been a recent thing. One in which all our efforts have been focused because the Millennium battle will soon be on us. But that is not the case.

The year Andria made the prophecy somewhere in the world the four Wild Powers were born. In that year I protected the first." There was a collective gasp. "You mean you've known who the fourth wild power was for seventeen years?" Delos yelled Thierry ignored him.

"The Wild Power I am speaking of was born seventeen years ago in the Twilight hours of morning as the New Year dawned…" Something in Kaitlin jumped. Her birthday was New Year. But that was stupid! There was just no way…was there? "She was born with direct lineage to those we may one day have to fight. She had direct ancestry with the dark." Thierry continued

_One from the Twilight to be one with the dark_

Kaitlin muttered it under her breath and knew that the others were doing the same. Then Thierry dropped the bombshell on the circle. "She was born into the First House of Shapeshifters."

There was uproar "That's not possible!" Keller yelled the only one to be born was Galen. He is the heir to the First House!"

"He is the Prince!" Lupe yelped, "There is no one else."

Galen however was looking at Kaitlin. She was playing with her necklace. Like she always did when she was nervous. "No you are wrong." Thierry said tiredly. "Galen was indeed born into the First House but unknown to all but The Rulers of the First House, The Crone, The Maiden, Nilsson and myself there was another birth. Galen's twin sister Aurora."

" I had a twin?" Galen whispered looking at Thierry for the first time.

Thierry nodded. "When you were only days old Aurora was injured and her blood split. She let lose the blue fire. A guard that had been watching your rooms had heard talk of the Maiden's latest prophesy and decided that Aurora could be used. She was kidnapped from the nursery where you and Aurora were left." "It was you Galen who saved her life. You screamed and screamed and when they realised she was missing Nilsson and I headed the search to find her.

Aurora was found but she was injured it was a miracle she survived. After that it was decided that it was best if the princess just disappear. So the Crone cloaked and bound her powers and opened a portal where she was sent for her safety and until it was safe for her to come home."

Thierry looked at Kaitlin then.

"With the Crone dead the defences around her weakened and she is once again in danger.

And has ended up in our world long before she should have done." "You're talking about me?"

Kaitlin said faintly. "Oh my God!" She looked at Galen then. He was staring her. "We're twins?"

They asked together "you sure are." They turned and saw Jez and Morgead smiling. "That was why we were looking for you.

We were the ones, along with Nilsson to find you and protect you no matter what. It was tope secret for obvious reasons. You're Aurora Drache the missing princess and the fourth Wild Power."

Silence followed this statement. Kaitlin and Galen stared at each other and then as if in slow motion they reached for each other and touched.

Red and blue light exploded around them and suddenly remembered, even being so little she remembered. She remembered being with him and feeling loneliness because she wasn't there for her like he had been before. "Galen your leopard form is so beautiful I'm so proud of you." She whispered in his head. "And I am so proud of you my wild little sister."

He smiled back. "I'm so pleased your back." Galen whispered, "I missed you." Kaitlin whispered and then the real world was back again and they smiled at each other. "I missed you." They both said.

Kaitlin turned to Keller. "Look after my brother, he's too gentle for his own good." Keller was taken aback and then her eyes softened as they looked at Galen and took his hand. "I will." "But what does this mean for Daybreak?" Delos asked. Just then the door banged open and the leaders of the first house flew in. "Aurora!"

The lady said running towards her. "Mother!" Galen said as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "Aurora baby, are you okay? Thierry you promised us she wouldn't be hurt." "Someone called her back through the portal. Thierry said running a hand through his hair. You've got to understand since Grandma Harman was killed the wards on the portal were weakened. It would have been easy for someone to break through."

Galen's father-her father Kaitlin realised looked at her. "It hurts seeing the blank look on your face when you look at us. We never wanted to give you up. We never wanted to let you go. But if it meant keeping you alive we'd have rather you lived all your life without knowing us."

He looked at Galen.

"I know you missed her. You missed her when she was first missing and saved her life and then after even if you never really understood I knew. And it hurt. I know we should have told you Galen but even telling you could have endangered her and I wouldn't risk that."

He looked at Kaitlin then. "You're so grown up! And to think we've missed all that. We missed everything. I missed seeing my baby girl grow up."

Kaitlin leaned forward and they hugged her. And then she knew. It had hurt to find out that her parents weren't her parents.

And her brother wasn't her brother.

And it had hurt to find out she had been given up. That she had been given up by her parents of their own free will. It hurt more than she ever wanted to admit but she understood that her parents had only give her up because they wanted her safe. They wanted her to grow up.

They wanted her to know life and they wanted her to know them when it was safe. Galen was looking at his parents like he had never seen them before. He knew he loved them but had never seen them display such open affection for anyone, even him since he was about twelve. Kaitlin looked up and as if reading his expression a smile bloomed across her features and she pulled him into the hug.

He hadn't realised how much he had missed her.

That empty feeling inside that still ricocheted inside his heart no matter what he did. It didn't affect what he felt for Keller that was different. He loved her with everything he had, but there had still been something missing. Now he knew. His twin.

The sister he hadn't seen since he was weeks old. And suddenly the little black space in his heart was brimming with sunshine. His sister. Kaitlin. Aurora. Had done that. He loved her more than he could say.

When the tears were wiped away and greetings were made everyone settled to make plans.

"Kaitlin will have to start her training to protect herself…" Thierry said, "I'm a black belt in Karate."

Kaitlin said in answer to this. Everyone looked at her. She shrugged. "My dad did it when I turned 10 he took me with him. I was about to grade for my first dann." "Well that helps. Jez, Delos, Iliana I think you know what you have to do." They nodded. "Thea. You need to take the binding spells off her. You Gillian and Iliana will have to work together only a Harman can take the binds off." She nodded.

He turned to Nilsson. "Nilsson you are not to leave her side. You need to spar with her and teach her what you know. she needs to be ready. Galen…" "I'm not leaving her until I know she knows everything I can tell her about the Night World, all about the First House. Everything I was brought up with." "Me too." Keller smiled gripping Galen's hand.

"We'll all help you through this Kait." She said. "Thank-you." Kaitlin said touched. "Thank-you all."

Thierry turned to Delos. "When you asked what it meant for Circle Daybreak it means that we now have all four of the Four Wild Powers, which means that we can fight the Darkness with a hope of prevailing.

We can fight for the light come the Millennium battle that we all know is coming." He looked around them all and said now we have to prepare. The wild powers must train. Delos." Delos looked up. "Make sure Maggie tends to that arm. You're wincing." Delos looked about to argue but then Maggie put her hand on his arm and he looked down at her and smiled.

"Jez no more late night bike rides." He held up his hand to stem the flow of arguments. "I didn't say you couldn't go out at all. You'd murder me. I just said no more late night bike rides."

"Where's the fun in that?" Kaitlin asked looking up. "I had a bike at home." Her face took on a dreamy expression.

"I'm insomniac so night time rides are the best. Freedom." She looked at Jez and Mogead and they looked like they knew exactly what she was on about. "What bike did you have?" Morgead asked.

"A ninja." She answered wistfully. "It was the love of my life. Its soul purpose was to look good, make me look good and go-fast. I adored it." "I think we have a remedy for that."

Kaitlin smiled her eyes growing so huge they almost filled her face. "Hmm." Thierry said "Not tonight. She still hurts. Tomorrow." Morgead looked at me and I nodded. "I've gotta feed I'll see you lot later." Morgead said then "We gotta go too," James, Poppy, Quinn, Ash and Delos chimed in "We'll come with you." They all ambled out and Morgead turned at the door "Coming Jezabel?" he smiled wickedly clicking his teeth. Jez looked at Thierry who shrugged

"your choice. You might need your powers soon." "It doesn't make you bad Jez." Kaitlin smiled. "All the others drink it. They're not bad and if you were before you're making up for it. You've done more to make up for your mistakes than many others ever will. Be proud to have done that. Besides I can tell you want too. Go with him."

Jez stood undecided for a moment and then she ran to Morgead. His eyes were wide with surprise and she kissed him before they disappeared out the door.

Galen stared at her. "When did you get so wise? You've been stuck in the mortal world forever how did you manage that."

She shrugged "I'm observant." "Too observant." Galen smiled. "Well okay. Only I wasn't observant when Shades nearly killed me today." Galen, and her parents blanched "What? You didn't know?" She asked "Yes…yes we did but hearing you say it makes it so much more real.

"Its thanks to Nilsson I'm still here." Kaitlin looked at him. He didn't really say much as a rule. Through everything he had remained quiet. Something told her that he was having a telepathic conversation with someone present or otherwise. He looked at her as she said his name.

"Did I say Thank-you? You saved my life today." He looked surprised for a moment and then he said "part of the job Miss. But I have to say you were doing very well on your own when I got there." "I'll take that as a very high compliment coming from such a good fighter as you are." "I think you offer praise too high Miss." Was all he said but he smiled and Kaitlin was pleased to see his eyes were dancing with joy. "I don't." was all she said in reply.

"You saved my life. I don't think I can ever repay you. But I know I'll never forget and that I'll always be grateful."

He looked at her then and their gazes locked something sparked and Kaitlin felt a jolt somewhere in the region of her stomach like it was doing cartwheels inside her. Her mouth went dry and she found it difficult to talk and then Nilsson spoke.

"You've repaid me a thousand times over just by saying thank-you." Then the connection broke and they looked away their skins slightly coloured. No one seemed to notice. Or if they did they didn't say anything.

For that Kaitlin was grateful. It meant she didn't have to explain something she had no answers too.


	4. Chapter Four: Safety In Numbers

Chapter four is up gang...

Again nothing has changed just the double spacing im hoping u'll allbe able to read it better now..

(winks)

anyway on with the story....

Not Too Late For Love

Chapter four: Safety in numbers

As it got later the room dispersed slowly until the only ones left were Thierry, Hannah, Galen, Keller, Thea, Eric and Nilsson who had been assigned to be Kaitlin's body guard something she wasn't sure she agreed with.

Only important people got bodyguards and when she said this, eyebrows went up and Thierry and Nilsson laughed it was only when she met Galen's calm and easy gaze she remembered she was the Princess of the First House.

Something she still couldn't get her head round. Then just because she didn't agree with it she pointed out that Galen didn't have one and in response he said, "I am not a Wild Power therefore I am not as important and anyway what do you think Keller is?"

"No way does that count!"

Kaitlin fumed "She's your soulmate that just doesn't count!" there was laughter after this and then Thea said, "Well no matter what you say you are the last Wild Power. You are the princes of the First House of Shapeshifters and so you will be in need of protection.

Nilsson will give you that protection. Plus you have been badly hurt and will need medical attention, that _I _can give you." "All this fuss over me. Honestly it's not needed." "It is." Heads turned and Kaitlin realised that it was Nilsson that was speaking. "I know you think you don't need the protection that the other Wild Powers don't have them but Jez has Morgead and as much as we'd love to keep her at the safe house there is just no way that's possible. At least while Morgead goes out with her she has some level of protection. Delos, well he's just a wild card anyway but he is willing to stay at the safe house with Maggie and she has a massive influence on him.

Plus he's not yet really used to the outside yet so he's got to learn that before he can leave." He stopped and looked Thea. She nodded "And Iliana has the protection of the Inner Circle. She is the Witch Child and our hope. The witches are constantly on the guard. Now there is only you. The First House has already said that as their daughter you will be protected but you need extra. You are new to this world and need protecting from it."

"I'm not totally naïve." Kaitlin said quietly. "I know more than you think Thea." Thea looked at her and Kaitlin cocked and said quietly "Bloodstone is a good purifier of blood especially for snakebites isn't it?" Thea and Eric looked at her with new awareness there were only three people who knew about that.

Thea, Eric and Blaise. Now this girl who had appeared out of nowhere and told them basically that she knew about snakebite Eric had received. Hannah looked at her and Kaitlin said

"Did you tell Thierry about the Artful Dodger you met on the way to his Mansion the first time you came here? Hannah was stunned. No one knew about that. She had never told any body. Oh god.

Thierry would go insane. Galen and Keller looked at her and she stared back. "Five horns defiantly makes an impressive dragon don't you think. I was so proud of both of you." Stunned silence.

Kaitlin hadn't meant to shock them that way but she needed them to believe her. Thierry was the first to speak. "Who was the Artful Dodger Hannah?" Hannah shot a look at Kaitlin and said "Thanks. I never got round to telling him about that." She shrugged. You should have done. He deserves to know."

"You do realise I hate you right now." "Yes. But you and Thierry will be better for it. " "Not if he explodes." Hannah sighed and then turned to her soulmate who was looking at her with expectancy.

"The Artful Dodger was the name I gave to the vampire who tired to grab me the first time I came here." Thierry went very still. "Now look what you've done Kaitlin!" She said frowning. "Why didn't you tell me?" Thierry asked carefully.

"Because nothing happened. And I had more important things to think of. I followed him because I knew he was a night person I could tell by the way he walked and he realised and when I said I was looking for someone he grabbed me."

Thierry made a furious sound "and obviously I don't like being grabbed by arrogant know all vampires so I tired to pull away.

That's when he saw your ring." She was still wearing it. "I told him he knew I was looking for someone I told him I was looking for you.

He groaned and demanded to know whether he'd hurt me. He didn't want to hear if he had. I asked him to show me where you lived and if he did I wouldn't tell you. That's how I got to the mansion."

She shrugged then after everything else that happened I didn't tell you. It didn't seem important but Kaitlin's right you needed to know."

"I'd have killed him." Thierry growled, "I still would if I knew who it was." "Well you don't, I don't and it doesn't matter now because I wasn't hurt and I found you so it doesn't matter." "How do you know all this?" Keller asked eventually "That's beside the point." Kaitlin said,

"The point is that I know a lot about the Night World. I know all your stories and I know that time is running out. The final battle will be soon you can feel it coming in the air. The air is charged with power I could feel it as soon as I got here. And although admit I'm not as good as fighter as most of you I still know how to hold my own." "We never doubted that." Thierry said,

"in fact Nilsson told me you were holding out well when he got to you. Having protection doesn't mean you're weak Kaitlin it just means we need you to be careful." At last Kaitlin nodded she knew she couldn't win and she could also see where they were coming from. "Thank Goddess for that." Galen said Kaitlin whipped to face him. "What?" He asked, "if I want my sister safe that's my prerogative."

"Not without her permission it isn't." Kaitlin replied shortly smiling at her brother. It was amazing. They had known each other hours and it seemed to Kaitlin like they had never been separated.

"Kaitlin you know that the Night World is doing everything possible to stop us getting all four Wild Powers. You know also that the Night World People are getting stronger.

If they knew we had found you, you would become a target. And trust me the Night World will find out one way or another. We need to keep you safe. You need to start training to make sure that they don't catch you unawares another reason, for the time being we want Nilsson to be there for you."

Thierry said quietly. "Alright!" Kaitlin said, "I see you have plenty of arguments for me to be protected so I'll just have to deal with it." "Good girl." Galen sighed Kaitlin dived for him.

And then stopped her side was killing. "Lie still." Thea instructed, "Oh and I just have to let him get away with that do I?" Kaitlin smiled "I'm older than you." Galen teased. "And you know that how?" Kaitlin retorted,

"He is actually." Thierry said "He's the older by a minute." "Oh wow. Like that makes a difference." Kaitlin said sarcastically "It does." Galen said, "Not when I had an older brother who was nearly twenty one!" Kaitlin said frowning. "You had a brother?"

Galen asked Kaitlin nodded "A mum, dad and brother. They loved me and I loved them but I always felt on the outside. I looked nothing like them but it didn't occur to me that I wasn't one of them.

I guess that's why." Kaitlin sighed then she began to sob. The tears trickled out onto her face and onto the sheets.

Nilsson was shocked when she started to cry. He had seen many people fall apart and he had been expecting it from her if he was honest.

He had expected her to scream when she saw the blood and scream in pain but she hadn't. He hadn't even whimpered and to say he was shocked was an understatement.

But now she was crying.

And suddenly he understood why. For all she might pretend she didn't care that she had been in affect lied to she did. It hurt her more than her wounds did and it was apparent that she loved her real family but it didn't stop her feeling the pain.

He understood and so against his better judgement he leaned forward and embraced her. She responded and put her head on his chest and cried her heart out breaking his in the process. "Shh." He soothed he couldn't understand why Galen wasn't doing anything, _Galen! _He said telepathically _she's your sister and she's hurting help her!_ But Galen was frozen. As were the others in the room. The kindness of Aurora Drache had touched them all even in the short time they had known her and as a result they were frozen.

Nilsson continued to embrace her and rub her shoulders through her sweat top. "It's Okay Kaitlin." He whispered "No its not."

She whispered "oh god. I never cry how pathetic am I?" she pulled away and wiped her face. "Sorry about that." And as Nilsson watched the shutters went down behind her eyes locking off all her emotions but she smiled and it dazzled the room.

How could she be so caring and loving and lock herself away at the same time? He was wondering this as she pulled away and smiled. "It's okay." Galen said frowning at her. "You've had a shock and many others would have broken down long before now."

"That's a comfort to know." She said with a watery voice. "I'll be here for you Kaitlin I promise." Galen said, "I won't let you be alone."

"_We_ won't let you be alone." Keller said, "We'll protect you and show you everything we can." Thea said "And we'll protect you. Nothing will happen to you while you're here." Nilsson said he felt like he needed to say it. He was, after all her bodyguard but it was strange just how much he actually meant it. Thierry watched them all with a smile on his face.

"This is how we have to be if we are going to meet the Night World head on in the coming war. It's like I keep saying. We have to believe. We have to stick together. Daybreak are the only ones that can stand against the oncoming tide. Safety in numbers people. Safety in numbers."


	5. Chapter Five:Train Hard, Train Fast

Heres chapter five...

Line spacing again....

and once again i own nothing but th plot and the characters i have named before...

Not Too Late For Love

Chapter five: Train Hard, Train Fast

Kaitlin couldn't sleep.

She tossed and turned but she just couldn't sleep. She looked at her watch and discovered it was only 3:00 am. All sane people were asleep right now. But then she had never been exactly sane when it came to sleep. She pushed the duvet back and sat up.

The room she had been assigned was nothing to scoff at. It was ornate and beautiful and looked more like a hotel room than anything else. She sighed. There was jus no way she was going to be able to sleep now. So she decided that she's go for a walk.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and a top she'd discarded earlier and padded out of her room and down the stairs. It was silent. The house was totally silent yet she knew not everybody that stayed there was in bed. She could almost sense their presences and wondered how that was possible then remembered that Thea and Gillian had unblocked her powers and that she was a shapeshifter now.

She remembered from reading the books that shapeshifters were good at feeling life forcers and guessed that was probably what she was doing now. Well, she couldn't think what else it could be. She wondered if she would ever get used to the fact she had powers.

Before all this powers were something you read about in books, an escapism where no one could touch her and where she could dream. But now it was all real. All of it. She wasn't sure how she was meant to deal with that. And whether she actually could. She shook her head.

There was no way around it. She had too. Period.

She walked through the mansion as quietly as a cat and down into the basement. She opened the doors and was astounded by what she saw. A full sized gym and training area. What a great idea! She could train and then maybe she could sleep.

She laughed at that. She never slept but at least if she trained it would pass the time. She got so bored on a night it was unbelievable.

She started to warm up chasing away the sleepy warmth from her limbs. Then she started punching and kicking.

Going through her routines and hitting targets with deadly precision. Hey if they said she needed to be ready, she'd be ready. There was no way she was getting caught off guard again. No way.

She'd felt stupid and helpless and that was not something she was used too. Fury laced her movements but she kept them precise. Then she spotted the weapons. Snakewood. She smiled viciously.

It was one of the hardest woods on the planet. She started to spar with it. And then headed for the sliver. It was dangerous to her. Sliver. She had always thought she was allergic to it.

Her parents had never let her wear it. They said she had a violent reaction to it. Now she knew why. Sliver was deadly to shapeshifters. Just as wood was dangerous to vampires and iron to witches. She felt as if she was walking on the edge of a void sparing with it. She continued to move using the sliver spar as a weapon to horn her movements. She refused to be a victim again.

It had made her feel helpless and vulnerable and it was not an experience she was willing to repeat. She thrust forward and back and twirled round.

And her sliver rod clanged with another.

She looked up and saw Nilsson looking intently down at her. She jumped as he swung for her meeting his swing with one of her own.

Then she jumped back and looked at him in shock. "You fight well." He said backing away slightly. "Even at 5.00am."

"What?" Kaitlin blanched. "I said even-" "No. I know that. It just means that if its 5 am it means I've been down here doing this for two hours! I didn't even notice."

Nilsson looked at her for a moment and then smiled. "Being wrapped up in your own thoughts can do that too you Miss." He said, "Nilsson please, I feel really stupid you calling me Miss. It's Kaitlin. Or Kait. But not Miss. I'm not cut out for that." "You are a Princess…" "As of last night."

She said running a hand over her face still not sure she could cope with that. "How do you cope with finding out you're a twin and you are Princess all in one night?

"Before that I was just Kaitlin Drake. A normal," She smiled "if dreamy 17 year old now I'm not Kaitlin Drake I'm Aurora Drache the fourth Wild Power and twin sister to Galen Drache heir to the First House of shape shifters. You guys can't just expect me to adjust to that. I can't."

"We never asked you too." Nilsson said not knowing what to say. He wasn't very good at this stuff. Give him a Night Person to hunt down fine but this heart-to-heart, no. Poppy, James and Thea tended to be better at stuff like that. But seeing Kaitlin so lost did something he couldn't name to him.

"You are asking me too," she said quietly. "You're asking me to without even knowing it. I can't…" she stamped her foot and turned away from him. Not wanting to show just how upset she actually was.

"I can't deal with this. I'm an ordinary person and you're all characters in books!" she turned to face him. His heart lurched. He had no idea what to say to her. "Oh God Kaitlin if I had known the pain this would cause you I would have never let them go through it.

Galen lost his sister.

Your mother and father lost their daughter but you…you lost everything. You have no memory of the Night World. No memory of all that you were meant to be. I wish there was someway I could make this easier for you. But I can't." he didn't dare add that by now her powers should be progressing and that as a shapeshifter she should have been able to sense him watching her especially since he'd been watching her practically since she began.

He had been entranced watching her train. There were only two others, excluding himself, he knew trained with that amount of concentration. Rashel and Quinn.

Although he would be lying if he thought the others were not a valuable asset to the organisation. Each brought their own brand of help.

But there was difference here. The training sessions with the circle were a fun time, a time for the circle to bond and work as a team. Nilsson although he was part of the team he always felt alone.

And if he was honest he preferred it that way. Love and friendship, as important as he knew it was he felt it made him weak.

And that above everything else was something he feared. He watched Kaitlin watching him and she smiled through her tears. "This is so stupid! Shapeshifters are meant to have powers.

And I know I have them. I can feel them now that that Thea, Gillian and Illiena have worked their magic but I have no idea how in hell I am meant to use them. And blue fire…don't even get me started. I have no idea where to begin. I know blood has to run. But I just can't believe that I've had all this power and have had no idea about it." "That will come."

He said quickly. "That was how I felt when Thierry felt gave me the chance to be a vampire. I had all this power and I had no idea how I was meant to use it. But it will come. I promise you."

"It just seems a long time in coming." She sighed. "It will come."

She smiled and then whipped round. Narrowing her eyes. Every sense on guard. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. "There's something out there Nilsson."

He looked outside through the double doors. His vision was better than hers but he still couldn't see anything. "I don't see anything." Nilsson said,

"Yes. But that doesn't change the fact that there is in fact something out there." She fell into a fighting stance as the windows exploded.

Nilsson reacted on instinct and dived for the floor picking up the first weapons he could. The sliver bar he had sparred with Kaitlin with and a wooden sword. He dived in front of Kaitlin.

This was his job. He had to keep her safe. Thierry and the First House would have his head if anything happened to her.

The first wave came in. Five vampires dressed as Ninjas to avoid the light making their sight weaker. Nilsson went into attack mode. The wooden sword became his primary weapon he dived at one and staked him.

Kaitlin was forced into the splits to avoid being hit with sliver. She felt sick. They knew she was of Shapeshifter blood.

She fought him off and kicked out and jack hammered up from the floor. Someone kicked at her and she blocked the kick aiming for the joints to numb their limb. She glanced over at Nilsson.

He was fighting like a tiger but as soon as the first wave came in another came. "Galen!" She screamed.

"Intruders in the basement. We need help!" as she thought it the doors to the basement slammed open and Quinn, Rashel, Jez, Morgead, Keller, Galen and Thierry piled in.

they took in the scene and then dived into action. Rashel dived at a vampire with her samurai sword and he keeled over. Quinn moved so fast no one saw him. Morgead just looked at one and they collapsed

Galen and Keller were changing as they ran and bore down on two that had surrounded her and Thierry had changed and lunged at someone else but Kaitlin didn't have time to watch as she thrust forward with the sliver and ducked as another thrust a sword headed for her chest.

She rolled around in time to meet another thrust and pushed back against it before thrusting herself. They yelled and fell back. She turned round and threw the wooden sword she still had hold of into the back of a vampire who was stood over Galen who was currently in his half-half form. He looked up and smiled before charging at another.

He gave a coughing yell and the vampire went down under 160 pounds of leopard. "Kait!" Nilsson screamed. She turned and barely sidestepped a lunge from someone behind her.

She felt the wood make contact and pain exploded around her mid section but she managed to pull her assailant round and deliver a numbing punch into their own mid section.

She felt weak and then she saw something that almost stopped her heart. Three vampires were stood over Nilsson getting ready to stake him. She was moving before she knew what was going on

"Kaitlin No!" Galen screamed but she was in the air before anyone could stop her and she was on top of him. She ripped out his throat.

The other two looked at her in surprise and then hissed and dived on her. She threw one off and kicked one in the head as she flipped backwards out of their line of fire.

She stood up and retrieved a wooden stake and threw it from her right hand to her left hand she threw it with deadly accuracy.

The other dropped as Jez threw a ball of blue fire at her. Then as if someone warned her she jumped in the air and did a 360-degree spin and hit another hit a sickening crunch in the back of the neck and broke it.

She landed as the others tied up the lose ends.

Most of the intruders were dead.

There were seven out of the twenty that had tried to attack still alive and they were all knocked out and controlled by Quinn and Thierry the strongest of the telepaths among them.

As soon as they woke up the interrogation would begin. Kaitlin walked through the basement picking up the broken glass ready for some of the others to replace the windows as soon as the clean up was complete.

"Come with me." A voice said she turned and it was Galen. "There's still things to do." Kaitlin said, "I'm needed here." "They can wait. Thierry wants to see you now." Kaitlin shrugged and turned and followed her twin out of the room. She walked through the doors and into Thierry's study.

Thierry and Hannah were sat huddled together in the same chair mulling over something in front of them when she walked in. Nilsson was also there pointing out something. Her heart tipped over seeing him. He was okay….

Wait, why did it matter to her so much that he was okay? Sure she was pleased he hadn't been hurt but it went deeper than that…

"Kaitlin, please come in." Thierry said Galen followed her in and shut the door. "Now we have some things to discuss. As I am sure you are aware after tonight's events." Kaitlin nodded.

"Now I've decided that as you seem to be the primary targets in all of this you will have round the clock guarding in all of this. No arguments." "Sir I am capable of taking care of myself."

Kaitlin bristled. "No one said anything against that Kait." Nilsson said "We would be fools to think otherwise there are few that can move the way you can. But we need to make sure that you won't be hurt in the process as you were tonight." "That was a scratch!"

Kaitlin said outraged. "Illiena healed it in a second." "Yes but it could have been more." Thierry said worry lines etching his brow.

"Where did you learn to fight like that Jez, Keller and Rashel are in shock and to shock them you must be good." Hannah said bluntly.

Kaitlin started to say that she learned it. But some of the moves she'd pulled tonight she had never attempted in her life. "I learned a lot of it in my lessons. But tonight was different; it was as if someone was letting me know what would happen.

I knew they were going to attack before the windows blew out, I knew when someone was behind me and it was as if someone was prompting me to do the jump tonight, as if someone was holding me up. I know that probably makes no sense what so ever." She finished sighing.

"No it does actually." Thierry said, "I've been waiting for this." He said. "You're the Chosen one! The Old Powers have chosen you to lead in the battle." Kaitlin was drinking water at this point and sprayed it all over.

"WHAT!" Hers wasn't the only voice that joined either. Galen's joined in as well. "No. Thierry there has to be a mistake." Kaitlin choked out past the lump in her throat. "I mean- I can't even- I can't even sense people. I have no idea how to use my powers.

I mean how are you even sure you've got the right person?" The thing that had been bothering her ever since she had got there came tumbling out of her mouth in the rush and the shock of Thierry's latest revelation.

"You forget the only reason you weren't here in the Night World were you should have been for the past 17 years is that there was an attempt on your life. You can't help that."

Thierry said "and besides we intend to show everything you need to know." "I'll teach her everything she needs to know." Galen said, "She's my sister and she is going to learn everything I took for granted."

"But what if you've got the wrong person?" Kaitlin stuttered again. She couldn't believe that she could be the One Thierry was talking about how was that even possible? She started fumbling with her necklace.

Thierry and Nilsson saw this and smiled. "Okay Kait. We'll take you up on that. So what if your not who you say you are." "But" Galen spluttered. Thierry held up his hand to silence him.

"Tell me what does Drache mean." "It means Dragon." Kaitlin said, "What's the shapeshifter logo in the Night World?"

"A foxglove." She said "and why can't they use sliver, or be in contact with sliver?" Nilsson said, "Because we're allergic."

She said "but what's that got to do with anything?" "Well that piece of jewellery you happen to be playing with right there." Kaitlin looked down shocked "has a dragon on."

"The Drache family crest." Galen whispered,

"Only the First House are allowed to be seen wearing it." Kaitlin did a double take. "It has on a foxglove, the flower that shows lets the Night People know who you are." Hannah said quietly. She'd been sat watching this exchange in silence.

"And it's made of gold." Nilsson said "Your parents give it to you, to protect you and help you find your way when we took you from them." "So you see Kaitlin. You are Aurora Drache. You know you are. You feel it don't you?" Kaitlin was about to answer no. But stopped.

At her hesitation Thierry and Nilsson smiled "The Night World has already claimed you as one of its own Kait." Thierry said "and now so have the Old Powers." Kaitlin stood gaping for a few moments and then her gaze was snagged by Nilsson who was watching her with an intense expression.

She caught his gaze and was shocked by the amount of heat she felt when they connected. He broke the gaze first.

"Oh God! What do I do now? She whispered. "We Train hard and we train fast. Because without it there is no hope for any of us. You're the key Kaitlin. You're the one that has to lead the others. You're the one who will hold the torch for the entire world. This isn't about the Night World anymore.

This is about survival, and stopping the end of the world. Only the Wild Powers can do that. But you…you have to want it. Without you it just won't work." "No pressure then." She said faintly she glanced at Nilsson and he sent her a smile that gave her courage. She squared her shoulders and said, "Okay. I guess I have no choice. What do I need to do?"


	6. Chapter Six: Its All In The Touch

Okay by now you will have realised i am indeed in possession of Kaitlin but not of anyone else much to my disapointment

Okay to my reveiwers

**Sliver-tigeress71**- thanx for the reveiw it was great to hear from you i'm pleased you like it i'm enjoying writing it. Kaitlin's so easy to freak out. (Winks) so you ready to hear more?

**DF N NW Fan- **thanx so much for the reveiw i'm pleased you liked it. I really like writing it. Kaitlin's a fun character. I know the last few chapters were hard on the eyes (smiles sheepishly) sorry bout that erm.. this the below better? if it is tell me and i'll amend the others (winks)

Not too late for love

Chapter Six: It's All In A Touch

When Thierry had said that they would train hard and fast they weren't joking. The glass had been replaced in the main gym and every member of Daybreak had

taken full advantage.

They were all training harder than Kaitlin had ever thought possible Kaitlin guessed it was because everyone was still smarting from the fact that they had been attacked on their own turf.

The guys that had been captured were not giving everything up, At least not yet. Thierry had assured her that that would not last long. If that was the case Kaitlin was with them 100.

Kaitlin herself had never felt so tried, yet so powerful in all her life. Yet she felt useless. She didn't have the power of her body the way Jez did.

Or the control over Blue Fire the way Delos did or the complete raw power that Illiena had and it made her doubt everything she had been told.

She knew she had the power. But try as she might she couldn't get it to wake up. The training was over and everyone was leaving. She let them. She couldn't face it right now. Face them.

With their high hopes and expectations when she couldn't seem to summon up the same in her own mind. She had never believed she was destined for anything much. She was a dreamer and invisible to everyone minus her brother.

Her elder brother from her old world had thought her invisible. She had no close friends and was a loner and had turned to books to hide the hurt that sometimes slipped though her mask of I-don't-care-what-people-think.

Which for the most part was true. Past hurt had made her cold. But now... now it was difficult to be cold.

She had a twin brother that seemed to know her every thought and everyone took care of her. They constantly checked on her. Showed her what to do and made her feel like apart of them.

They had given up trying to call her princess because she had flat refused. But many had taken to calling her Aurora. Her given name. All apart from Galen and Nilsson. Galen still occasionally called her Kaitlin but more often or not her called her "Rora."

His own name for her.

And Nilsson still called her Kaitlin. She didn't correct him. It was her name and she liked the fact that by still calling her it they hadn't forgotten that she was still not used to being here.

Thierry had also taken to calling her Kaitlin saying that they had referred to her as "Kaitlin" for so no one would no they were talking about her he wasn't going to change now (if that was ok) Kaitlin agreed that it was.

Every time she had tried to go invisible they had stopped her. It was almost as if they knew what she was trying to do and watching for it.

She was so used to people looking over the top of her and being able to go un noticed it was quite a shock to her system when she could not do it any more.

But despite all this the hurt still showed and she hated that she might be letting people down.

She walked to the wall and slid down its smooth surface. She brought her knees up to her chest and put her face down on them and cried.

She cried away all the tension and all the fear she had been keeping in since the night before. She cried and cried until she was sure she had no more tears to cry.

"Kaitlin?" she looked up startled. She hadn't realised that anyone else was here. And then felt really,_ really_ stupid when she realised who it was. Nilsson. Oh God.

He sat down beside her. "Kaitlin what is it?" she looked at him through waterlogged eyes. His face was a mask of concern. She wiped her tears on her sleeve without looking at him and turned away mumbling "Nothing." In response to his earlier question.

After all he was Nilsson the brave Vampire Hunter.

She had watched him during training he taught the others how to fight and they all respected him. He was the key. There was no way he would be impressed by a little girl's fears when he faced them every day as part of Circle Daybreak.

She didn't know what to expect from him but blind concern was not on her list. "Kaitlin. You're lying. You wouldn't be crying if there was nothing the matter. Please. Tell me sweetheart." She looked up at him. He was beautiful there was no doubt about that. He'd called her sweetheart. No one had ever called her that with the exception of her foster father back in her world.

But that didn't count.

"I'm scared." The words came tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them. And then she looked down ashamed of herself.

"Kaitln look at me." She refused so he reached for her. His hand made contact her vision exploded in vivid white light.

Pink clouds fell down over her vision and she could feel Nilsson beside her. She reached for him but instead of her body responding her _mind_ reached for him and the barriers that normal people experienced fell away from her and she was able to see right into his mind. He recoiled as she reached for him.

_Kaitlin..._

He said his voice sounding raggered and scared _you don't know what you're asking..._ _I know_ she said _what's going on. Does this always happen?_

_This has never happened to me in my life._ Nilsson said sounding as confused as she felt.

She ignored him and reached for him anyway.

He wasn't quick enough to block her this time and before she knew it his mind surrounded her. She could see everything. But he could see _her _everything. She panicked. But then she forgot about everything when she saw the black cloud. Nilsson was in so much pain.

She touched it and felt him stiffen. _Kaitlin please don't..._ At the same time he was reaching for her. He touched her and she stiffened.

Then she melted into him. _So alone..._ She whispered _I've always been so alone. I thought that was how I always was meant to be. I'm invisible to everyone. So alone..._

She felt Nilsson's gasp and felt him wrap himself around her. _You've never been invisible to me. _He said. _I've watched you more closely than you can possibly know. And I can't let you go now. _She smiled. His care and concern nearly broke her heart.

_I'm gonna keep you safe Kate no matter what happens_ he said _I'm so scared _Kaitlin sobbed he nuzzled her and made her feel safe.

_You can't go through life never being scared Sweetheart. It's okay. Remember Courage is not when someone is not afraid but when they do it regardless. That's you. My little Braveheart. _

A lump formed in Kaitlin's throat. She had never thought she could care about someone this fast. She didn't think you could fall this fast or hard. But you could. You could and she had.

The real world came back. It roared back and they were still in the gym and everything looked the same yet it was so different.

"Oh Goddess." She breathed, "What in earth's name was that? I've never felt _anything _like that before."

She smiled suddenly shy. She had no idea how to act around him.

He had seen all her inner thoughts and knew everything about her. Was it safe to let someone that close? Hell she hadn't even realised it was possible! Nilsson stared down at Kaitlin. She looked so beautiful and so innocent and so lost. Yet she looked happily blissful.

He had had no idea it would be like that. It was like how he had heard the others describe it. He had never felt closeness with anyone before and now he had he didn't want to let her go. He signed she had to know.

"I know what that was Kaitlin. I hadn't realised it was possible to be that way with another person. But..." He sighed and shook his head. "I'm no good at this. I can't focus around you." She looked startled. "Me? What did I do?" He smiled at her innocence. She had no idea how closely he'd watched her grow up.

He had loved her since she had turned thirteen and he'd been allowed to guard her and her true nature had begun to shine through. He was so tied up in her now he could barely think.

"You tie my heart up in knots." He said with a brutal honestly that shocked him. He shouldn't be saying this to her she might want to turn and run but he knew that she deserved nothing but the truth.

So he gave her it.

"You make it hard for me to see things clearly. You have no idea how much I care or how much I wish you'd look my way." he stopped and looked at the floor.

"I never felt this way about anyone before. I never even knew it was possible. I've seen it. I've seen my friends struck down but I never believed it would happen to me. I've always been alone I always just assumed I would always be."

Kaitlin's heart wrenched. Didn't he realise she loved him? Did he want to tear her heart out?

She didn't want him to be lonely. She wanted to be there for him. She knew what it was like to face the world alone and she didn't want to do it anymore. He looked up at her.

Their eyes locked.

"Did you feel it Kaitlin?" He whispered, "There is a cord running between us now. I'm connected to you forever. Were-"

"Soulmates."

Kaitlin said with him. Her heart was singing. What other explanation was there? But her head intervened.

"There's no such thing." She said quietly.

Nilsson faced her his face impassive and said, "Why is that Kaitlin?" "Because soulmates are things in books they don't happen to people like me. I'm invisible no one cares about me. Why would the universe put someone on the earth for me?" Nilsson nearly keeled over in shock. What had happened to her to make her so insecure?

But he forgot all about that when he suddenly couldn't stop himself anymore and reached for her and pulled her against his chest.

She was at least a head and a half shorter than him but she fit like she had been born to and he tipped her head back and felt the connection hum in response. "Just tell me what you feel not you think Kate."

With that his lips crashed down on hers smothering any of her counters and making it impossible for either to talk for a long while.

A disapointment or do you wanna hear the next bit?

i wanna know either way

Tell me bu pushing that purple button on the left hand side of the screen

come on i dare ya (winks) see you next time


	7. Chapter Seven: Blast From The Past

Hey gang back again

DF N NW Fan: As always ur reveiw was great to read. in answer to ur question u have read about Nilsson before. But he only had a small part. see if u can think of it. I'll give you a clue:

Book Six...No? Don't worry the answer is at the bottom of the chapter for u (winks) aren't i nice? lol see you next time

Not Too Late For Love

Chapter Seven: Blast From The Past

"Damn the Daybreak Bug strikes again!"

Kaitlin and Nilsson broke apart and spun round towards the source of the voice.

It was Quinn. He was lounged against the doorframe with animal grace that marked his race. Rashel was leaning against his chest her back to his front. Both had the same smile playing on their lips.

"I dunno what you're talking about."

Both Kaitlin and Nilsson said at the same time. They looked at each other stunned and then smiled. _Okay that wasn't exactly the best defence we could have given Sweetheart._ Nilsson whispered in her head.

It tickled her senses and she shrugged _we don't really have one do we? _Nilsson shook his head smiling. He looked so beautiful when he did that and it strengthened her resolve to make sure he smiled more often.

"Aha." Rashel said and turned to her own soulmate and smiled up at him. "They're in denial babe." Was all Quinn said "Apparently so." Rashel said and then she turned serious and said "Thierry wants to see you both. Now." Nilsson simply nodded and turned to Kaitlin "Come on Kait." "Kait?" Quinn asked frowning "Nilsson you should be calling her highness Aurora it is her given name." Nilsson went to say something in reply but Kaitlin got there first. "Quinn, please I've told you. Its Aurora or Kaitlin none of her highness, princess or anything." She smiled "With everything else I really don't think I'm ready to handle the fact I'm a princess yet. Jeez give me a break!"

Both Rashel and Quinn grinned and Kaitlin remembered they knew it had been hard for both of them to accept that they had ties to the races each of them hated. So why the _hell _couldn't they accept that she could have trouble the same as them.

Quinn dropped the act and said "Look Aurora its who you are you need to accept that and soon because while you don't your in danger from the Council." "They Know?" Nilsson exploded Kaitlin swung to face him he had gone deathly white and his dark eyes were huge and there was a million emotions flying around behind them. This shocked Kaitlin Nilsson was always so calm and collected. And that more than anything made her fear the power of the Council.

"Kaitlin we have to go and see Thierry now." He headed for the door and beckoned her. She followed him and Quinn said "Hey I said that and you took no notice of me." Rashel grinned, "She's got it bad." Kaitlin turned at the door and stuck her tongue at them.

Their laughter followed her right the way up into the stairs and into the main hall. Nilsson grabbed her hand and hauled her to him. She felt her stomach clench as the cord between them hummed. "Kaitlin" she looked up at him. "No one can know otherwise I can't protect you. And I can't let anyone else take over I need to know your okay for myself."

She smiled and nodded. "I don't want anyone else either. It won't be the same. I feel safe with you." _safe and loved _her thoughts whispered. Nilsson's blinding smile said he'd heard and her heart fluttered and a blush crept her neck and into her cheeks. "You weren't meant to hear that." She mumbled. _I know but I love you so it's good to know that I'm not on my own here. _He said with his mental voice. Kaitlin smiled. "Come on." He said she followed him to Thierry's office. They knocked and entered as one unit. Thierry was pouring over some paper work as they entered and looked up and smiled. Nilsson got straight to the point "Sir they know?" He said Thierry's face fell and he ran his hand over it.

"Yes unfortunately the Council do know about her. I've called the two of you together because Keller and Galen have volunteered to take over the interrogation of the intruders and I'm going to over see it and read them." he grinned but it held no happiness.

"I want Kaitlin there. I have a feeling there is more to this than meets the eye." Nilsson looked about to argue and then Kaitlin jumped in and said, "I want to be there." Thierry nodded "Come on then."

Thierry called to the garage and had the limo readied and they headed out. They met Jez and Morgead at the door they were offering the back up cover. Rashel and Quinn appeared at Thierry's command. "Quinn you're in charge here until we get back let me know if Delos, Maggie, Ash and Mary-Lynette call in." Most of the Circle had been up on assignment to find out how deep the Council were in when it came to Kaitlin.

Thea, Gillian and Illiena had been put in charge of the warding and had reported that so far no one had attempted to breach it. Quinn nodded and then went to get the call ins from the teams.

Thierry and Nilsson sandwiched Kaitlin and herded her into Limo with glances up and down the drive-way. Thierry nodded to the chauffeur. Nilsson had been taken off his other duties to guard Kaitlin and looked uncomfortable not being up front where he could see everything that was going on.

"Where are we going?" Kaitlin asked

"Another Safe House. The interrogation will take place there. Again. These are trained agents." Kaitlin shivered. Nilsson entwined his fingers in hers on her other side. She smiled gratefully. He winked and then said "Sir have we even got names from them?" Thierry nodded "Keller contacted me this morning. It seems to be the case. They will explain everything." But Kaitlin's throat had closed up with a fear she couldn't place.

The limo snaked easily through the city with animal like grace, which fitted its owner. The car started to slow up Kaitlin's stomach clenched harder with the fear that had gripped her earlier. She struggled and failed to suppress a gasp. Nilsson's hand squeezed hers and she whispered in her head "its okay Kaitlin" "thanks" she thought and looked at him.

The look he gave her told her he had understood. Then she slithered out the limo after Thierry.

She stood and looked around her. They were stood in the oldest part of Las Vegas she was sure and stood outside the oldest building. What on earth were they doing here?

Thierry saw her look and nodded "that's the idea Kaitlin." Then he turned and knocked on the door. A set of grey eye appeared through the peephole and Thierry issued the code for the entry saying "James it's us." A second later the door opened and James Rasmussen stood in the doorway he flashed them a grin and then beckoned them inside. Kaitlin nearly keeled over in shock. The dirty dingy outside was nothing like the inside of the building.

It was pristine. Light and airy and a total shock to her system the corridors were carpeted and wood panelled. "Sir Keller and Galen are waiting for you." they walked down the corridor and to what looked like a dead end and then James touched one of the panels and another corridor appeared James walked them down the corridor and tapped in a code. On the other side Poppy was conferring with one of the other agents. They looked up when Thierry, Kaitlin, Nilsson and James walked in. Poppy flew to James and hugged him.

Then she turned to Thierry and said "Sorry sir. They are threw there." she pointed through yet another doorway. He nodded and then indicated for Kaitlin and Nilsson to follow.

Galen and Keller were stood in the room conferring and when they walked in Galen looked up and rushed to Kaitlin and hugged her "You alright baby girl?" He asked she nodded. "You shouldn't be here." He said looking at her with eyes that were the exact copies of her own. And in them he could see profound fear. For her.

"Galen I need to be here." She whispered, "Don't worry so much." She smiled. "Come on what have you found out." "Nothing." Was Keller's swift reply. "These guys are letting nothing go." "We're going back in with the hope that we can let something out of them. Watch from there Aurora." She indicated to the window.

Kaitlin nodded then Keller, Galen and Thierry left the room by an invisible side door and Kaitlin and Nilsson turned to watch at the window.

There were seven intruders four boys and three girls. Kaitlin was shocked at the fury that etched Keller and Galen's faces as they faced the intruders and could see those who were involved were struggling to remain in control. Without letting anything slip.

They went on and on one after another. None of them let anything go and Kaitlin watched from behind the one-way glass feeling the fear that had gripped her in the limo intensify. Why she couldn't guess.

Then the last person to be interviewed walked in and she fell back from the glass in shock. "Kait?" Nilsson said as she backed away from the glass. "Kait what is it?" She shook her head her eyes fixed on the person in the room. "Get them out of there Nilsson now." "Kait what is it?" She shook her head.

Nilsson didn't know what to do. But he did know that Kaitlin was out of her mind with fear so she did what she asked and sent a message. "Something's wrong with Kaitlin get back in here now!" he looked up at the glass and saw Thierry's head shoot up and Galen and Keller freeze. All at once there was a flurry of movement two agents came in and watched the guy who was about five seven blond hair and grey eyes.

Just then Kaitlin started hyperventilating and slid down the wall. Her fear was tearing him apart he could feel it freezing his limbs through the bon they shared. He went and sat down beside her and pulled her and put his arms around her and then the damn broke.

She sobbed. And that moment Galen came flying in closely followed by Keller and Thierry. "What happened?" Galen said flying to his sister's side Nilsson said, "I'm not sure she watched all the interviews but when she saw him." He nodded to the guy in the room "She was absolutely terrified." He held her while she cried.

Kaitlin couldn't believe it. There was just no way. But she knew she had to tell them. "Do you know who he is?" She demanded through her tears. "Yes." Keller said looking down at her. "We're almost positive that that is Gavin Drake" he's the leader of the few shape shifters that still support the Night World."

"He also happens to be Gavin Drake Kaitlin Drake's 19 year old brother." Kaitlin said staring at them all. "Thierry your sources are wrong they've known about me for as long as you have. They're the ones that pulled me back through the portal." She stood up and walked to the glass.

"Shit!" She said. "That's how they knew how to tackle me! Gavin knows I'm a god damned black belt he taught me most of what I know!"

Silence followed her statement eventually Thierry seemed to revive himself to say, "Kaitlin are you sure?" "I think I know the brother I spent all my life with Thierry I mean Goddess I recognised my twin after twenty seconds!"

"Oh Goddess!" Keller whispered while Thierry and Nilsson muttered curses a lot stronger and in Kaitlin's opinion more fitting given the situation.

Galen however was staring at the glass "You mean to tell me that guy is likely to have taken my sister from me?" "No. But he very nearly could have kept her from you." Thierry said, "I'm going to kill him." Galen said heading for the door. Kaitlin darted to the door and blocked it.

"Galen No!"

She said he looked up at her and his eyes were stormy with fury. "Kaitlin let me pass that bastard does not deserve to live." "He had plenty of opportunity to kill me when I had no idea about the Night World and Circle Daybreak and never did." Kaitlin said soberly.

"Besides I'm the one going in there not you." Galen stared at her "Oh hell no!" he said "No way! I am not letting my little sister in there with that creep not in a thousand years!"

Kaitlin looked over Galen's shoulder and said "Thierry that okay with you?" Thierry nodded "Perhaps it is better that you face your demons now Princess."

Galen exploded "You can't let her go in there Thierry." "If he didn't she'd go anyway." Nilsson observed quietly. "We'll be there to back her up." Finally Galen relented and the four of them headed into the interrogation room.

Kaitlin went in alone. The others were blocking the exits and she knew she was safe with them. She walked in silently and sat down. Only when she sat down across from him did he look up. "It's about time you came- he broke off

Gavin stared at Kaitlin across the table his grey eyes wide and disbelieving she sat calm and collected looking at the man she thought her protective older brother.

Now that seemed like a lifetime ago.

Maybe it was.

"Surprise." She said quietly.

"Kaitlin?" His tone betrayed how much shock he was in. "What the hell are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same question." She said coolly.

"We lied to you Kait." Gavin said, "Mum, Dad and I we're not from the human world. We're from..." "The Night World" Kaitlin finished with him and his eyes went wide. "Evidently." Kaitlin nodded "That still doesn't explain why you're in Circle Daybreak's custody."

"You're with _Daybreak?_" His tone was one of disbelief. "Kaitlin you are not part of the Night World." "Oh please!" Kaitlin said, "You can't tell me you never saw all the Night World books in my room?" "No I...Wait books? You got here through the _portal?_" "Oh is that what it was?" Kaitlin said thoughtfully "you see I thought it was my Death."

"Kaitlin you know we would never hurt you!" Gavin said appalled "We had no idea you were part of the Night World you were given to us as a three month baby to care for. We adopted you."

Kaitlin ignored the gnawing pain in her stomach that signified that she was hurt they had never, not in all her seventeen years, told her the truth.

"Why did you break into the mansion Gavin?" She said instead. "We were instructed to bring in the fourth Wild Power we had been told they were being housed there." Kaitlin's heart clenched.

He didn't know his adopted sister was the one he sought.

She leaned forward. "Okay so thanks for that you nearly killed me." Gavin had been looking at the table and at that his head shot up.

"You don't remember?" Kaitlin said thoughtfully "that's funny I distinctly remember you nearly ripping my throat out." "Oh Hell!" Gavin cursed, "That was you? Kaitlin please don't tell me you were the one that did that 360 turn." "You know fine well it was." Kaitlin said savagely.

"Whom are you working for?" Kaitlin pressed, "They'll kill me." Gavin whispered "And you nearly killed me." Kaitlin said

"Then you would have been killed." Kaitlin said _KAITLIN NO!_ Thierry, Galen and Nilsson screamed in her head but she ignored them all.

"Haven't you worked it out yet?" She said dangerously. Gavin was looking at her intently "the person you seek is sitting across from you."

Gavin's head snapped up to look at her his eyes wide so wide Kaitlin could see that his pupils were dilated in shock. She gave a little wave. "Hi. You fool. You lived with her for seventeen years and none of you not Angie, not Red not you figured that you had been placed in guardianship of the fourth Wild Power."

"You're lying!"

Gavin said "Kaitlin you can't be you're my little sister!"

"Be that as it may." Kaitlin said, "That doesn't change facts. I am the fourth Wild Power and I know what you came to do." she smiled without humour,

"The thing is can you kill your sister?" Gavin shook his head "This can't be happening! They couldn't have known." "Oh believe me they'll have known alright why the hell was I given to you?"

"Why was I given those books and access to the portal?"

"Why when I finally was drawn through the portal why was there someone waiting for me?"

Kaitlin had finally figured it out. That vampire had swaggered towards her that day because he had been expecting her. He just hadn't been told about the fact she was royalty, which had ultimately been his down fall.

And she had to assume that because Gavin was so shocked at her identity anyway Gavin didn't know either and that was not something she was willing to share.

"Kaitlin I didn't know about any of this." Kaitlin smiled at his response. "That's obvious." She said coldly "See there is something about being what I am I know when people are lying and telling the truth by reading their life force and yours is reeking of the truth at this moment."

At that moment there was a commotion outside the door and it burst open and Kaitlin froze. Oh hell this just got better and better. Her aunt Rose and cousin Delilah were stood in the doorway. How hadn't she realised? If the truth was told she hadn't been taking much notice.

Goddess! How she regretted that now. They froze for an instant and then dived for her. Kaitlin tried to fend them off but as vampires they were more in control of their bodies than her and more in tune with their powers.

She was over powered in seconds. Delilah pinned her and Rose freed her nephew before Gavin stood and shot a telepathic blast at her. She tried to block it. She felt some of her power arise but it wasn't enough.

She felt the power of the blow connect with her mind and she blacked out.

Nilsson is the guy that drives Thierry's Limo and first opens to Hannah when she goes to the mansion she says she looks like a CIA agent.

See now you know! see you next time!


	8. Chapter Eight: Can't Say Her Name

hey gang i'm back again. this chapter eight.

DF N NW Fan: As always ur review was great to  read. Yes i know the stuff with Gavin and Galen is confusing. Gavin was her brother from her previous life in the other world. Her adoptive brother if u like. Galen as i have said is her twin. I know its confusing stick with me all will become clear soon...(winks)

Kunegunda: i'm pleased u love it coz i love writing it!

Not Too Late For Love

Chapter Eight: Can't Say Her Name

Nilsson came round first and found the Safe Hose in disarray. The force of the attack had knocked out most of the agents. It had been stupid not to expect it and now they were paying the price.

His head hurt from where he had been hit with Snakewood. Damn that stuff to hell and back. He tried to sit up and found that his hands and feet were tied with Bast. The cord made from the inside of tree bark.

Shit! He would never get out of this. But his pain went deeper than that. He could feel pain that he was sure wasn't his.

Hell he just wanted to sleep...HELL! His eyes flew open "Thierry!" His thoughts screamed "Galen, Keller" their minds were weak. Thierry was the worst. He had been hit hard.

Somehow in his panic he managed to break free. One hand came lose. Then with that leverage he freed himself. He would never know how and the bleeding in his wrist was sentiment to the fact he was injured. But he didn't care.

He'd sent his thoughts out and she wasn't here. He refused to believe what his own senses that he had trained through years of being in Daybreak told him. He tore through the safe house waking and freeing agents.

Then he called for the others who were at the manor. He heard the bikes and the cars gun up as he was seeing to the injured and his mood was ice by then.

Jez, Morgead, Delos, Maggie, Quinn and Rashel tore in and took in the devastation "Where is she?" Thierry asked walking up behind Nilsson. "They got her Thierry. I let them get her." Nilsson said, "Why didn't I see this coming?" He said turning to face his boss.

"I should have known something would happen. They wouldn't just leave them! Those seven agents were part of their hard core of resistance. Oh goddess if anything happens to her..."

"Why should you care?" Galen demanded, "I told you all not to let her go in there on her own but did you listen to me. I swear Thierry if you don't find my sister..." He chocked on the last sentence and broke down.

Keller went to hug him her own eyes swimming. This was affecting them all in ways none of them had thought possible. But Nilsson thought he would go insane

Damn it! This was his entire fault! Now Kaitlin was missing. He knew she was in pain and it broke his heart that he couldn't help her. It was profound pain. He nearly cried out with it. Damn it! Where was she?

Kaitlin where are you? He thought frantically. He walked over to the wall and punched it. "Why are you so bothered?" Galen said again. His voice was waterlogged. Nilsson knew the pain of loosing his sister all over again was nearly too much to bear.

"Galen!" Keller said, "We all miss her. Don't be cruel." "No why should he be bothered? She was only a charge to him and he lost her. He lost my baby sister!"

"Nilsson you haven't told them have you?" Rashel said quietly. Nilsson shook his head he couldn't say anything. He didn't trust his voice. Oh goddess he missed her so much.

He'd stake himself if anything happened it her.

"Told us what?" Thierry said sharply. Rashel looked at him and he nodded "I can't talk right now Rashel you tell him." He said telepathically. "If I say her name I'll break down."

She nodded and turned to her boss. "Aurora and Nilsson are soulmates."

Dead silence followed this statement. "So you see Galen." Quinn said quietly "He has every right to be upset because he loves Kaitlin as much as you love Keller."

"Nilsson can you feel her through your link?" Jez asked thinking of the time Morgead had pulled her back from death.

"I can but they're somewhere that blocks it. They have wards up. And they're hurting her." how he got the sentence out of his throat he would never know. "But she lives. That's all I have."

"GODDESS WHERE IS SHE? WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO HER?" He exploded "I'LL KILL THEM!"

"We need to find her." Poppy said coming in through the doorway. "It will be difficult because everyone of them escaped from us. How could this happen?"

"It happened because we underestimated how important they were." Thierry said. "A mistake that has cost us dearly because we've now lost all that we had to do with the break in."

"Excuse me!" Galen said. "I can't believe this! Who cares about a damn break in! They have my sister! My sister the Princess of the First House and the Fourth Wild Power."

"They don't know she's your twin Galen." Nilsson said quietly. They all spun to face him. "What?" James said, "Of course they do. That's why she's missing." "It isn't actually." Nilsson said "Until Kaitlin stupidly told him so Gavin Drake didn't even know she was the Fourth Wild Power. They've taken her because they were related to her and think her an agent with Daybreak."

"How can you know this?" Maggie said faintly. "Because we're soulmates. Maggie you can't tell me you can't hear what Delos thinks sometimes." She blushed as Delos looked at her.

Bingo.

"We have to find her." Thierry said as Hannah came flying in the door. "Oh Goddess I've just heard. I came as soon as I could." "Have we any idea where they are?" She asked quietly.

Everyone shook their heads.

Then Nilsson remembered something _you came through the portal? _"They've taken her back to the realm they were in before." he said dreamily.

"WHAT!" Galen screamed, "It's the logical place." Nilsson said the knot in his stomach growing the more he thought it through. "That's why the cord is so thin. Why I can't trace her and why I can feel wards. The portal is warded!"

"Of course she'll have no power there!" Thierry said the full horror hitting him first. "And because she told Gavin that she had come through that way they'll have known she'd have been able to pass through with them" Nilsson said grimly.

"We must find the entrance before we lose our only link with her." Thierry said. "Nilsson I want to know exactly where you found her."

There was no answer. They had all been focused on the plan and hadn't realised that Nilsson was no longer there.

He'd gone.

Ok quite a short chapter here but as we speak i am already writing nine. Be pateint with me i promise i'll have it done by the end of the weekend


	9. Chapter nine: Princesses Dont Do Well In...

Ok so those that have ead this before will have noticed some changes...

yes i have finally spaced out the first five chapters like i promised i wud

And yes i know it took me longer to update than planned college is doing my head in sorry for the wait

So to those of u that have waited for th update here it is...

Once again u will now be aware i own the plot Kaitlin, Gavin, Rose, Delilah the res belongs to our idol L.J.Smith

Now to my reviewers...

**DF N NW Fan: **As always ur review was great to read yes Kaitlin is in trouble isnt she? Maybe Nilsson will get to her and maybe not. Im not through with her yet (winks) read on and find out

**Sharon H:**So pleased u like it i enjoywriting it read on....

**Kunegunda: **ive updated for u (winks) im so pleased ur enjoying it. i thinkud rock at a Night World Story i'd review it. Go for it! U'll be great.

Right so on with the stroy...

Not Too Late For Love

Chapter Nine: Princesses Don't Do Well In Captivity.

Bright flashing white lights and the sound of rain. Kaitlin opened her eyes and waited for her vision to clear. That had been on hell of a physic punch that Gavin had given her and to say Kaitlin was unhappy was an understatement.

Gavin a Nightworlder? No Way!

But the evidence was there before her. He had been being interrogated by Circle Daybreak and then had kidnapped her when the chance had arisen. She felt stupid at the thought. How could he have got the jump on her that way? She shook her head furiously and then took in her surroundings. She found she couldn't move and that was thanks to a rather ingenious gadget called handcuffs that locked her the chair she found herself sitting in.

Oh perfect!

She pulled on the chain and found it didn't give. As her wrists pulled on it she found she felt so tired she thought she'd die. And that was when she realised…Hell! Sliver! She stopped pulling then. She needed her strength if she was going to get the hell up out of there. Which she sure as hell was. It was only then when she started looking for ways of escape that she recognised where she was being held.

Bastard!

She was dead.

She was back in her own room. The one she had left what seemed like a lifetime ago when in fact it had only been a matter of days. She cursed. She was helpless here. Not only had they got her back into her old world where she had less power she also could no longer feel the link between her and Nilsson. And that scared her more than she had ever thought would be possible.

Nilsson.

What if she never saw him again?

No! No! She thought furiously I will see him again. I will. I am not going to die here.

But she wasn't so stupid to think that wasn't a possibility. Gavin may have been her brother but that was in another life. A one in which the Night World and the Wild Powers had not come into the equation. She had felt his desire for power and for the Night World to once again be on top.

A world where the humans would fear the Night World and not the other way round. A world where the Night Worlders and particularly the Shifters were on top. The fact that she was also a shifter seemed to have slipped behind the fact that she was now the key. She was the Wild Power and the key to unlocking the power behind the Old Powers.

Kaitlin herself wasn't sure how they were going to do this when she herself didn't even know how to do it. Hell she wasn't even in control of her powers yet! So she might even die for nothing. That was not an option she wanted to contemplate.

She took in all her surroundings. It was amazing but she was shocked at how much notice she actually _hadn't _taken despite spending most of her life in this room and now her life could very well depend on it she was looking at every angle as a possibility for escape.

Her wrists were burning she could feel welts forming round her wrists and sapping her strength damn the confines of being a shifter! It was stupid she was weakening from sliver poisoning but she still couldn't find the power she was meant to have as part of the Shifter race.

She tired to shut out the pain. She could feel the burning spreading from her arms. She knew she wouldn't die from it. But damn it still hurt. To try and take her mind off it she felt for her soulmate connection. It was there. She could feel it pulling at her heart. It was there. But it was weak. Nilsson…She'd die if anything happened to him. If they'd hurt him shed make them pay.

It was enough that they'd kidnapped her but if they had hurt him or any of them even the tiniest amount then shed kill them.

At that moment the door to her room-now prison opened and Gavin, Rose, Delilah, her adopted mother Angie and her adopted father Red came through the door. She did a double take.

Oh Shit!

Oh Hell was this bad!

Her adopted father had been none other than Red Fern. The core leader of the Night World now Hunter had been taken out. He had let his great Grandson do the work while he had taken care of Kaitlin. The fourth Wild Power. Now Hunter had been killed it was the time to act.

Daybreak had the other Wild Powers but they had the key. Red had been waiting for her to show some kind of power. He had known they had intercepted the right baby when she looked so much like her twin brother. And then he had watched her grow. Kaitlin was quiet and observant. Perceptive too. These were classic traits of the Shifter race.

And then to make sure he had acquired Jules the red setter. Jules had very quickly become Kaitlin's dog. They were inseparable which is why Red wasn't letting Jules anywhere near Kaitlin now. But he was aware that Jules knew Kait was in the house.

Kaitlin stared at him with new awareness. Ahhh. Yes. Her time with Daybreak had certainly made her more aware. Now. He could use this. Kaitlin being so important had to know whom the leader of Daybreak was and more importantly who killed Maya he could use this.

He stared at her and was astonished when she stared him down. Not a hint of mind control. Ok this might be a little more complicated than he had thought. He had always thought Kaitlin's character, although there was no mistaking it was strong was placid and in many ways pacifist but this proved otherwise.

"That might have something to do with the fact your holding me captive Red Fern." She said shocking the whole room into silence.

Good enough for him. Kaitlin thought savagely. They always had underestimated her even when they were all her family. Now they were nothing more than kidnappers, and they had taken her from her real family. Galen and Daybreak.

That made her angry.

She fit in there. But of course they had made her feel out of place here in order to make her powers come through. Bastards. She hated them.

She could hear Jules behind the door. She wanted to be in. She could feel Kaitlin's distress and her hate and so she hated them too. She wanted to be there with Kaitlin, to protect her. She reached out for her and told her to be patient to be there for her if she needed her. She quietened and waited for her chance to help her master. The fact that she was there made Kaitlin feel better despite the fact she now knew she would be lucky to live through this.

Red Fern had no regard for human life. Or any life. Especially not her life. She might be a shifter but this shifter was the key to Daybreak winning against the darkness when the Night World would be better served letting the Darkness engulf it.

She continued to look at him and she was sure that he was trying to get some kind of control over her but she knew it wasn't working and that made her laugh.

"Who is the leader of Daybreak?" Red said quietly. Kaitlin laughed and laughed. Their faces looked astonished. "Yeah because that's wise of me. Look Red Fern you may have not given me much credit but I'm not stupid. I don't even need to be a Shifter to know there are no two ways about it.

You are going to kill me. I am going to die at your hands but I am not going to die a traitor. I'll never give them away no matter what you do to me." "We can do a lot to you." Red said Kaitlin laughed, "I know that. But it's still better than siding with you people. Its amazing you knew I was the Fourth Wild Power when you intercepted me and became my…" she spat out the next word "Father yet even when I knew nothing of the Nightworld and now your even less of one. Does the Darkness matter so much to you that you would kill the only daughter you've ever had? Was I that much of a disappointment to you that you can kill me so easily?"

Despite her resolve not to cry tears splashed down her face. She hated that she still cared enough to ask. And then when she looked up she saw shock coming off him in waves. He was as evil as they came the most powerful vampire after the first Maya herself yet he was shocked.

Kaitlin was shocked to see that somewhere under all that darkness and death he had come to care for her. But the survival of his race had to come before his adoptive daughter.

Kaitlin should have known. So why did it hurt so much. The sliver was slowly sapping her strength and she found she didn't have the will to care anymore.

"Kait," Gavin spoke for the first time since entering the room. Her head snapped up. "Only those who care for me are allowed to call me Kait." She spat anger roaring through her replacing the pain and it felt good. He opened is mouth but no words came out he had gone deathly pale.

"How did you get through the portal?" Red asked in the same tone as his last question. Kaitlin said nothing. She hated them more than she thought possible. "She said she had come through the books in her room." Rose said steel in her voice.

"That is the portal you idiot!" Red turned on her. "We know she used it. I want to know how." "Would it help if I said I didn't know? Apart from you all nearly killed me. You must have known I get thorough though I mean Shades was there to meet me and nearly killed me for you." "He only didn't kill me because he was staked before he could. Oh what a damn shame eh? You'll have to do it yourself. What a mess. Killing the fourth Wild Power. But at least the world will end."

Delilah came forward and slapped her across the face. It stung and things got quite interesting as punches were thrown. Kaitlin had always winced when reading about beatings but in real life you could disappear somewhere where the pain disappeared and she could watch with little or no feeling.

It was Gavin in the end who pulled her off and Kaitlin hissed at him from beneath a swollen lip. Red looked on his emotions hidden. "Tell us what we want to know and all this will stop."

"Go to hell." She whispered

And then she added "oh I'm sorry after you kill me you will of course be there. You fools. The darkness will wipe you out as well. It will know no bounds," the words were spilling from her lips like ice, she had no idea where they were coming from but she knew that they were true.

Angie swallowed and Rose yelled, "You lie!" Red hissed, Delilah went for her again and Gavin went ashen. Kaitlin looked at Angie then. Something had changed. She didn't believe Red anymore seeing the girl she had come to know as a daughter again her loyalties were torn.

Kaitlin felt sorry for her and then hated herself for it. Angie was to blame for what happened to her as much as the others. She smiled up at them and said, "you think a Wild Power would lie. I know what's coming I've seen it before. You do not. It will be the end of all of you." the words made no sense and yet all the sense in the world.

"Shut up!" Red said at last advancing on her and punching her in the stomach. Kaitlin gasped in pain and shock and feel forward in the chair the sliver cuffs once again touching her skin. Burning spasms advanced up her arms but she was more concerned about the fact she couldn't breathe.

In those moments her kidnappers left her. She reached for Jules and she felt her pain and her hate. Kaitlin told her to be quiet and wait. She felt Jules' agreement and felt her lay down outside the door and wait for her chance to help her master.

It was then that Kaitlin realised that she may never see Nilsson or her twin again. And then the tears that she had been fighting against since the first punch had connected with her split over her cheeks.

Galen was going insane. His sister was missing! Missing and in danger of losing her life. When they had realised that Nilsson had gone ahead of them there had been pandemonium to try and catch up with him because they knew that if Galen's mood was deathly his would be just as bad or worse because of his connection with her. Galen had vowed that he would personally kill whomever it was that was hurting his sister. And he knew they were because his body felt achy and bruised and his arms were on fire. But he could live through it because it was just a reflection of what his beloved twin was feeling for real.

He was so scared that they wouldn't get to her in time. Nilsson had gone on a one-man mission and turned off his communicator. Nilsson had the reputation of being an Iceman in the Training school his training and teaching of the agents was immaculate so Galen knew that his mood would be steel now.

He knew what it was like to think that you'd lost your soulmate and this was worse because Kaitlin was being hurt by those she had once trusted.

Galen had wanted to join the hunt for his twin but Thierry had had none of it. Instead he was left to have to bring a message to his parents. A message that their daughter had been kidnapped.

Keller had said that she should go with him but they needed her at the Safe House and he needed to tell them alone. She understood. She knew how much he missed Kaitlin already.

He pulled up outside the First House and was given clearance and his old bodyguard Max got in the car and said, "What's going on Galen? The House is in Uproar." "You don't want to know." Galen said quietly "where's my parents?" Max nodded he knew better to ask when Galen was in one of his deathly moods. They didn't come often but when they did he was dangerous.

He took over driving the car without comment and drove round to the back where the leaders of the First House conducted there private affairs Galen practically leaped out the car before it had stopped and ran for his parents private quarters hating every step that brought him closer but knowing they had know that their daughter was once again in danger.

He didn't bother knocking he fell in the door and his parents looked up at him they were in the middle of a meeting, an important one by the looks of things but as so as they saw the look on his face they stood up and said "this meeting will continue tomorrow." "The advisors knew better than to argue with them and left within seconds. The doors closed behind them and Galen was left alone with his parents.

"Kaitlin is missing." He said in a whisper. His parents were on him in a second. "WHAT?" His father yelled, "How could this happen his mother whimpered. "You said she'd be safe at Daybreak." "There was a massive breakout at one of the Safe Houses we lost Kaitlin in the confusion. It is thought that Gavin Drake is the culprit. He being the one Kaitlin lived with for the seventeen years of her life outside our realm." "Oh Goddess!" his mother whispered

"We must do what we can to help the search!" his father said heading for the doors. "Thierry has forbidden any of us from taking part because if we do get Kaitlin back and they find out about her connections to us then the Night World might be tempted to use us as a weapon against her."

His father stopped in his tracks. "Kaitlin has been hurt enough I wont have her hurt again." Galen said "Its out of our hands now. We have to believe that Daybreak can bring her back." Galen gulped hating himself for giving in. thinking of how hard he had fought this but in the end it was the same. They could put Kaitlin in more danger because few knew her links to the First House. Galen just prayed that his twin would survive because he knew he'd been lost before but if she was gone forever he didn't think he'd cope.

Nilsson had torn out of the Safe House like a bat out of hell. He knew he had to find her. He had to find her because if he didn't he didn't think he could live without her.

He knew the key to finding her was in where he found her in the first place. He couldn't stop thinking about her. The first time he'd found her long blond her had been a damp tangle round her face and her eyes so like her twin's had been round with shock and disbelief and also fear. Fear that she had no control and fear of being a victim.

That had scared her more than the attack its self had. He thought about how he would feel if he never found her.

NO!

He couldn't think that way. He had to find her. His sanity and will to live depended on it. He couldn't live without her. He wasn't alone when she was with him. She understood him, made the ice around his heart disappear.

HE HAD TO FIND HER!

He owed it to her. He had promised to protect her and he hadn't been there when she needed him. If anything happened to her he would never forgive himself. He had hijacked one of the bikes. It was his but it had been out on loan for one of the agents.

Well the loan had expired he needed it now. His heart contracted when he realised what his pride and joy was. A Ninja. Kaitlin's bike had been a Ninja. He wanted her to be able to ride with him and it only give him one more reason to kill whoever held her captive.

He thought about how he was going to kill each one as slow as hell for the pain they had put her through. Stake each one slowly and painfully. By the time he came to the alleyway he had first found her he mood was a killer.

He was ready to kill.

Just then spasms of pain racked through him and he gasped and had to grit his teeth against the pain.

Kaitlin…

He felt her scream and felt her tears and knew he was going to break every bone in their bodies one for every tear and every hurt they had put her through.

He took off his helmet and inspected the alleyway where he had found her. there was nothing here. No trace of her.

Then he remembered that she had said that she'd ram from Shades for about three blocks and that she felt as though she'd hit her head. He closed his eyes trying to remember what she'd told him and what she had seen when he had been inside her thoughts.

Then it hit him.

He knew where the portal was!

He dived on the bike and powered over to the back of the nearest Black Iris. It was so simple. Bring her though the portal near a Night People hang out and a kill will not look suspicious. Killing a vermin that got too close.

He swore.

He just hoped he wasn't going to be too late.

Kaitlin felt like she was walking a tight rope between life and death. one wrong move and she'd be tossed into the oblivion with no way of coming back. She felt weak because of course that's exactly what they were after.

But she felt so weak.

She knew a few of her ribs were cracked just taking a breath was killing her. she had had one hell of a beating up and hated that once again she had been played for a victim when she had promised herself she never would again.

She was going to die here.

She knew that now. She just wished she had been able to tell Galen how much she loved him.

And Nilsson. She wished she could tell Nilsson how much he meant to her. but then that was never to be and she would rather never see them again and know they were safe than see them and put them in danger.

I love you Nilsson she whispered

As she said this there was a crackle to the left of her. She stiffened and closed her eyes.

Then blue light filtered in behind her closed eyelids. It couldn't be.

She opened her eyes and dared to hope.

To believe in miracles.


	10. Chapter 10: Escape?

Ok gang i'm back.

And yes i am well aware that i left Kaitlin in alot of trouble...

anyway to my reviewers:

Kunegunda: As always ive left u hanging again haven't I? Sorry about that but as you can see it isnt it there is more to come from Kait and Nilsson yet...

Sharon H: thanx the updates do make reading easier dont they?

HannahluvsB2D: Thanx i'm enjoying writing it....read on...

Laney1: (winks) im so pleased you like it. And as you requested here is the next chapter...read on

Donamy: you always take ages to read stuff and now look ive updated again (winks) hope u like what i've done with it

Not Too Late For Love

Chapter 10: Escape?

Nilsson had broken all speed limits to get here. He could feel her slipping away. She couldn't leave him now. She had fought so hard. She couldn't give up now. But she was weak, ill, battered and failing.

What had they done to her?

He tore off his helmet and dumped the bike and tore round into the alleyway that faced the Black Iris. Sure enough… There was the graffiti mark of the Lamia. The born vampires. He ran his hand along it and felt her presence. She'd defiantly been here. He could feel her. But the graffiti mark wasn't the portal.

There was no pull. There was always a pull around portals. He'd been around them enough to know. He'd been there when Grandma Harman had cast the spell and had been around it in the coming years watching the princess become Kaitlin Drake and later the love of his life.

But they had brought her here…

How was it possible that they had created another doorway? Another portal. There was no witch alive now that could create such a portal. And Grandma Harman had sworn the alliengence of the witches to Daybreak. Even if it meant that seventeen years later she had had outlaw her own granddaughter for the sake of the safety of the Princess of the First House.

But not Thea was one of the strongest witches Daybreak had. Thea, Bliase, Gillian and Illiena where truly of the Harman line.

Think. Where would a Night World leader hide a portal from the Elders? He scanned the alleyway. Floor, wall and ceiling. It was here. Somewhere. It was warded and strongly. But he had something more powerful than spells.

The bond of his soulmate.

And the will of the world to find her alive.

She was so weak. He had too find her.

His had trailed the wall. Kaitlin…

Kaitlin help me out…. He thought desperately. Where are you? Please hold on for me. It was then he felt the snag. That all too familiar sickening pull that signifies strong magic.

Warded magic.

His hand clenched into a fist. And he looked down. There was yet another graffiti but it would take Night World eyes to be aware of it. And even then Nilsson was positive he only found it because he had been looking for it.

And because somehow Kaitlin with the little strength she had left had shown him the way.

Under the clenched fist was a stone graffiti drawing of blue fire. Backed on to a symbol of a sun.

The magical symbol for Kaitlin's hidden Safe Hose. Nilsson's stomach flipped over. Now all he had to do was call up the portal.

He focused on Kaitlin's bedroom as he remembered seeing it and on her. On her life force as he remembered it. As he could feel it.

He prayed to the goddess. If she was there. That she would hear his plea and help him find Kaitlin in time.

Nilsson knew he wasn't a witch. He knew he had no connection to the Harmans apart from working closely with all four of the Harman girls.

But he also knew he had something that was stronger than magic. He had a soulmate and the will to save her before her time was up.

Nilsson refused to believe that Kaitlin was lost to the darkness of the Night World. She couldn't be. He closed his eyes searching for the soulmate link that had kept his hopes alive.

His heart stopped when he could feel no answering pull. "Kait, No!" He whispered "Not now, Not now, not when we're so close. Please Kaitlin, don't give up!" He could feel the tears threatening to fall and then he heard her whisper three heartfelt words.

"I love you."

He felt the life begin to drain from her and his eyes flew open. "NO!" He screamed punching the wall. Only his fist when through it. He felt the magic dive up his arm but instead of killing him as it had been designed to do it pulled him in.

He nearly collapsed in relief.

Thea had been right. There was magic stronger than even the stronger wards. He also knew that the witch Queen Hecate had been there this night. She knew his purpose was true.

"Thank-you" He whispered

Then he turned to the portal and watched it open before him. Blue energy burned as he watched the black hole in the air colour. Then before him sat Kaitlin. Her head down and her body bloody, battered and bruised. He felt his blood boil.

He checked his gun and sword. The sword was wood and the gun was packed with sliver bullets. Each one had a name on it. They were not getting away this time.

He felt the portal crackle around him as he passed through. The power surge was strong and filled him with a sense of power beyond that he had felt before. He knew he was going to get her out of here. Even if it took his life. He couldn't live without her anyway.

Life without her wasn't worth it.

But as he passed through he saw her move.

His heart leaped with hope he knew he shouldn't have. But it was as if she felt him there and moved her head and opened her eyes. She looked at him. Her jaw was swollen and bruised and tear tracks made her face look grubby but she smiled.

"Nilsson"

She whispered wincing as if just taking a breath was hurting and then he realised what they had done and realised that it was.

He was going to kill them.

Kaitlin thought she was hallucinating. Nilsson couldn't be here. He had no idea where she was. But he was here. Touching her, freeing her. Telling her that everything would be ok.

She believed him.

She felt the sliver fall away from her arms and gasped in relief. She couldn't sit up anymore and fell forward. Nilsson caught her and hugged him to her. Its ok Kait. He said with his mind soothing over her hurt.

Its ok I'm here now.

She thought she would pass out with relief. He was here. She thought she would never see him again.

He eased her off the chair and into his arms. She managed to rope her arms round his neck and her head rested on his shoulder. "I knew you'd come." She whispered

"Although I wanted you to be safe."

She saw Nilsson look down at her. His eyes were hard with cold fury that she knew wasn't aimed at her. His voice was like a caress. "Oh Kait. I have no life without you."

She thought shed cry then. But she had nothing left to cry.

"I'm going to get you out of here." He said in a voice she'd never heard before. now she knew why they all called him Ice back at Daybreak. He was a hunter with a will of steel and a killer instinct that was made of ice.

She knew she was safe with him.

She trusted him.

At that moment the door burst open and Gavin, Rose and Delilah barrelled in. Nilsson didn't waste a second he shot Gavin in the knee with his gun but Rose and Delilah were almost on him when Kaitlin heard a huge bark and Jules came barrelling in out of nowhere and knocked them over.

She towered over them.

Her hackles up and teeth bared. She was angry. Kaitlin's pain had been slowly killing her. Her beloved Kaitlin. Now she could help. She would.

Nilsson didn't wait he turned to the portal and dived through it.

He was about to close it when Kaitlin screamed "NO! Nilsson not yet!"

"JULES!" She screamed in her head and at that moment the red setter dived through the portal which then glowed purple and exploded closed.

Nilsson turned and buried Kaitlin's head in his chest from the glare.

He had got her out.

Then he heard something.

Motorbikes. None of the models that Daybreak used.

Shit!

They were onto them.

They were not going to get Kaitlin back.

He'd die before he let anything else happen to her.

Kaitlin had heard it too. She knew. He looked down at her and she nodded. He called Jules who came willingly and they turned and fled for their lives.

Ok so again i have left it on a cliff hanger...

yes sorry

but well...

i need to know what you think

see that purple button (points down) press that and then i mite think about posting the next chapter

ok?

is that a deal?

Ok

oh and yes to all of you hu dont review...

i know ur there...

i hope u enjoyed it anyways...


	11. Chapter 11: Maybe Not

Ok guys dont hate me i know it took ages to post this sucker but its like huge!

And in my defense i was on holiday and chapter 11 and 12 have been written for about two weeks now but its taking ages to write em up so i swear on my life Chapter 12 is on its way. Oh and i hope u all hada great christmas andnew year!So that having been said...

And before i forget. I'm rubbish at remembering these! All the characters u reconise are L.J.Smith's Kaitlin, the plot and ny other characters u dont reconise i my own.

Onto the best bit... My reviewers...

**Sexyirshbleep: **Oh come on! Cliffhangers are the best bit! He he but yes i have more K/N in store so keep reading...

**Mental Twitch: **Thank-you heaps andas u requested i am still writing this story sokeep reading...

**Piscean Wisdom: **I love Jules too! and yes LONG LIVE JULESShe's one of my best creations and in anwser to one of your other reviews maybe i can do a story about Jules shes no ordinary dog, (winks and motions u closer hey read on and find out.)

**Madmosielle Morte: **Its important that i know u like it. thanks for the review keep reading...

**DonAmy: **i know you've read it now so what did u think? Winks anyway you know u like it

**Laney1: **Thanks, well this chapter isnt short its the longest one ive ever written, hence the reason it too so long. So i hope you enjoy it.

Now on with the story...

Not To Late For Love

Chapter eleven: Maybe Not

Kaitlin knew they were in trouble when she tried to reach for her powers that, as useless as they were, she knew could help if she could find the will to work them. They were there. Numbed by sliver and pain but they were there.

Kaitlin had never been so happy in her life to discover that she had not lost the powers she had. She started to relax and it was then she felt it. The tiny pulses of something else all together. So small she almost missed it.

Which was the whole point she realised.

She felt the devastation sweep through her and had to bite her lip to stop a fresh wave of tears.

They would never get away now.

Or at least she wouldn't. She would not let Nilsson die with her.

"Nilsson," She whispered through their soulmate link because he was more likely to hear her that way. "What?" He whispered back his mind touching hers gently. "You'll have to leave me." She whispered her voice waterlogged. She had thought they would get away.

They had been so close.

But she knew now that it wasn't to be.

She knew she would never get away. Nilsson had to leave. She would not see him captured as well. That would make it worse.

"Kaitlin what are you talking about?" Nilsson demanded. Sure they were in a tight spot but he would get her out of it. "You don't understand!" She sobbed

"We can't get away. They know where I am Nilsson they have a tracking device on me. It's in my skin. They'll always know where I am."

Nilsson stared at her and knew she was right. He couldn't feel the presence of a bug but if Kaitlin said it was there then it was there. And if it was as deep as she said then there was no way in hell he could reach it.

They would have to make a stand.

He mentally swore and Kaitlin smiled weakly. "Leave me baby." Nilsson did nothing but up his pace. There was no way he was leaving her and damn it if he had to fight then he'd find somewhere he could fight on his terms.

"No!" Kaitlin gasped, "Nilsson go! Leave me."

"Kaitlin," He said looking down at her with worried eyes. Worry for her. Not him. "No." he said running through an alley and up another weaving in and out the streets. "That's not an option." He stopped and glanced around.

This was where he would fight. It was the best place. Even though he knew he couldn't win it was nearest to Thierry's and perfect for the only plan he could think of. Because Kaitlin's was just not possible. He wasn't going to leave her.

He placed Kaitlin gently on her feet and his heart hurt when he saw her struggling for balance and he felt blind guilt course through him that he couldn't get her away from this.

He tore a piece of paper from a note book and scribbled a note to Thierry and called to Jules who looked like she could run another five miles and attached the note to Jules' collar and stared at her for a moment. Kaitlin frowned it was almost as if she was nodding.

Impossible! Wasn't it?

She shook her head and found Nilsson looking at her. "Send Jules to Thierry Kait." He said "What?" She screamed and winced as it tore at her throat. "No! You have to go too!"

"Kait, I'm not leaving. I failed you once and I can't face that I've failed you again only to leave you. My communications were knocked out by the Portal and I'm not a strong enough telepath to bring Daybreak here. No! Send Jules to Thierry she can tell him what went down. I'm not leaving. I'll die before I leave you. Send her to Thierry."

"Do it now."

Kaitlin looked into the stubborn set of Nilsson's jaw and knew nothing would move him. How could he think he'd failed her? He got her out of there it wasn't his fault they'd changed her with gene therapy!

She never hated them as much as she did then.

She looked at him and knew he wouldn't leave. She loved him so much she thought her heart would burst.

She looked at Jules and told her to go to Thierry and told her the way. Showed her the house and told her to run.

It looked like the last thing Jules wanted to do. And Kaitlin thought incoherently how human her dog seemed and then reflected how at times of danger the brain manages to think of the most stupid thoughts.

She reached out for Jules and ruffled her hair and then told her to run. She sent her running across the city.

She sent her to Thierry.

And Kaitlin felt the familiar pull in her heart as Jules left her.

She shook her head and tensed as seconds later she left the pull of the life force of other Night People and Nilsson dropped into fighting stance. Seconds later he was in fighting mode but there was so many!

Nilsson was a Vampire Hunter and one of the best and his skills were not to be scoffed at. He hurt many of the pursuers, and Kaitlin knew they were grudgingly impressed but she also knew that it would make no difference.

He was the best. But they had expected to fight the best and they got behind him and clubbed him over the head with Snakewood. Kaitlin screamed on impact. Even a vampire couldn't take many of those blows especially wood.

She was suppressed quickly. Her old injuries were hardly healed and although she hurt two of them the others simply got to her. She screamed in fury. Her fury affected them all and they flinched but it wasn't enough. They had captured her again.

Nilsson knew what was coming. He was fighting a losing battle and what was worse was that he couldn't get to her. He'd placed himself in front from of her determined that they wouldn't get around him but he knew that they had and he felt the blow hit him.

He saw stars.

Shit! No vampire could withstand a blow like that! His vision went white and he tried to clear it. He swayed and he felt himself falling.

He swore again.

He had failed her.

Again.

He knew Kaitlin was a formidable enemy but she was hurt and hurt badly. Standing had hurt her and he blacked out knowing that that blow to the back of his head had been Snakewood. He felt himself blacking out and could think of nothing but Kaitlin…

Kaitlin can't have been out more than a few minutes, and she conceded, it wouldn't have taken much to subdue her in her current state and that infuriated her. But those few minutes that she had been out had been enough to bundle her into a van, which she realised, was now moving.

She sat up and realised they hadn't even bothered to tie her up. She agreed with their assessment she was no more than a rag doll and had been treated as such.

She was such a fool!

What happened to the Kaitlin who had promised that she would never be a victim again?

She growled as she vented her pent up anger. She heard a noise behind her and spun as fast as her bruised body would allow her to do and gasped.

Nilsson was on his side and out cold. She crawled to him and smiled weakly at the comparison between them. She looked (and felt) a wreck her muscles were screaming and everything hurt. Nilsson on the other hand, looked great.

Despite her ability to heal fast constant contact with sliver had stopped that. As a result Nilsson could heal faster than her. She wondered how she hadn't noticed that before. Then shook her head. Like that mattered now.

She stroked the hair back from Nilsson's face and cringed at the lump that marked his otherwise perfect complexion. Even a vampire couldn't stand many blows of that force. No wonder he had been knocked out.

Yet he was so damn good looking it was unbelievable. His hair was loose and he looked like some forgotten sleeping warrior. She put her hand in his and felt him start to come round. She breathed a sigh of relief.

His eye lids fluttered and his eyes came into focus almost at once. "Hey," Kaitlin whispered. "Hey," he whispered back "Don't ever do that to me again." They said together and then Nilsson smiled and pulled her close.

After a moment he pulled her to her feet. They hadn't restrained him either. The place they were on route to must be like Fort Knox. "Where are we?" Nilsson asked scanning their moving prison. For agents the first port of call was always escape.

"In a moving vehicle on route to somewhere." She said and then added "to a bunker controlled by Red Fern I'd guess." Kaitlin shrugged. In fact she was certain of it. Before she'd been knocked out she'd felt that that had been their captors destination.

"WHAT!" Nilsson exploded "What in hell's name does Red bloody Fern have to do with any of this?" "Everything." Kaitlin smiled but there was no humour there. Nilsson turned to face her,

"Red Fern hasn't been seen for more than seventeen years, since before the Maiden lost her sight has he?" Kaitlin asked knowing the answer. They continued to look for escape routes but both knew the only way out was through the looked doors. They'd have to wait until they stopped.

"No." Nilsson frowned "But…" "I'll tell you why he hasn't been seen." Kaitlin said cutting him off. "Because he hasn't even bloody been here!" She said getting slightly hysterical now. "But I'll tell you where he has been. He was in another world he became Robert "Red" Drake playing Dad to Kaitlin Drake. In other words…" She said looking at Nilsson who looked lost for words.

"My father."

"How?" Nilsson gasped He couldn't understand how this could have happened. He'd been watching her for years and he'd seen nothing.

Kaitlin smiled reading his thoughts. "Wild Power memories are stronger than those of normal humans or Night People. Red's mother was a powerful witch Nilsson. He was half witch. He knows things that I suspect only the Crone would have known."

"He had to make sure that nothing he did triggered my memory because I can remember everything now. Even being snatched in the first place." She smiled again. "Trust me Red Fern is in on this and he will not be pleased his…" "Daughter" She stressed it with her fingers as inverted commas "ran away from him."

"So prepare for the face I am probably going to get the crap beaten out of me." She thought for a second and then said "Again."

Nilsson said nothing he could not believe the depth of Daybreak's failure, HIS failure to keep her safe. Red Fern had gotten to her from the moment of her birth. They had failed and failed on a catastrophic level.

"They still don't know about where I came from." Kaitlin said looking at him, reading his thoughts again. "They still don't know… _I'm Aurora Drache. _She finished speaking in his head.

He knew what she was doing…

Trying to ease the guilt. But it wasn't that simple. Sure they knew nothing about her being from the First House but that didn't make the fact he could have lost her any less real.

And it terrified him.

Because had Kaitlin not gotten through the portal Red Fern would have certainly killed her. Because she would not be taken by the darkness. That knowledge crippled him.

"How did they know?" He asked weakly. Kaitlin shrugged and the he head snapped up. "We're stopping." Nilsson positioned himself in front of Kaitlin but they swamped them as they tried to get out. Kaitlin said nothing as she was dragged from the van.

She was stronger than they give her credit for. Nilsson was pulled out last; the most force keeping him quiet and then they were separated.

Jules knew she was being followed. But she also knew that they would soon lose interest. She had to get to Thierry. It nearly tore her heart in two to leave Kaitlin but she knew she had a job to do. Jules ran the tail in circles. Because Jules had known she was being followed. But then she was no ordinary dog.

She kept running. Someone was still trying to catch her. But she was still on step ahead of them. She knew Las Vegas. She had been here before. She felt her pursuers pull away and ran on with a heavy heart.

Kaitlin and Nilsson had been captured.

She was more than tempted to go back and help but she knew she could help Kaitlin more by completing the task both Nilsson and Kaitlin had set her. Las Vegas was a big city and she kept having to avoid Night People because she was sure most walking the streets were in agreement, if not in league with the Night World.

Damn it the Daybreakers seemed in short supply. She frowned and ran round the back of a Black Iris club and across and up onto a private drive. The black roses framed her entrance and she breathed a sigh of relief. Nearly there.

Once at the door she jumped up and hit the doorbell and barked the SOS and code that she had imprinted on her memory. That would make Thierry aware she just hoped to hell he was here. There was a commotion behind the door and then Thierry pulled back the door.

"JULES!" He yelled, "What are you doing here?" "Being invited to a party!" She replied sarcastically. He pulled back the door and she trotted in. "I have a message from Nilsson." She reported. "It's in my collar. It's not good news Thierry." She warned.

He pulled the note from her collar and read:

_Thierry,_

_I managed to get Kait back in here in Las Vegas but we were followed and I know we're about to be surrounded. There's too many to hold off but I'm not leaving Kait. I'll get her out of this if it's the last thing I do. Tell her I love her because to get her out of this I fear I'll have to stay._

_All the best_

_Nilsson_

"Shit!" Thierry said with feeling.

"Yes." Jules said grimly. Then she looked up at Thierry and said "I hope you realise that running the other way while Kaitlin was being captured nearly killed me. That's not my job Thierry." Thierry looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "I know we really didn't mean to put you through this." Jules frowned. "You made me Kaitlin's familiar for a reason Thierry."

"I nearly died when I couldn't find her. Then I find her room empty and filled with blue light. I realised she had to have gone through the portal. Why didn't you call for me?"

"She has Nilsson now." Thierry said "and besides I didn't want you discovered." She knew he had a fair point. "Yes." She nodded "She did before. He watched her more closely than even you are aware I think. He couldn't stand being away from her but couldn't figure out what that could mean." She shook her head in disgust "You people are so blind to what's right in front of your face."

Thierry's reply was cut off as Jules went very still and then spun round hackles raised and nearly brought the house down with the amount of noise she was creating.

Thierry dived for the door and was furious when she didn't find anyone. There was nothing but a disk on the front step. He picked it up gingerly and went back inside.

"You need to play that." Jules said as Quinn and Rashel burst into the room. "It's nothing guys." He said to them. "I'll explain later." They nodded eyeing Jules with a mix of distrust and confusion then they left the room.

"Though I warn you it might cause a bit of a shock." Thierry looked at Jules. "You know what's on this?" "An idea." Jules corrected, "It won't be nice." Thierry nodded and inserted the disk into his player. The screen flickered on and he swore and gasped at the contents. "Shit, Shit, Shit." He said once it had finished and dived for the phone connecting to the secure line for the First House.

This was turning out to be the biggest disaster of Daybreak's career.

Galen paced his room like a caged leopard. His sister was missing and all he could do was pretend that Kaitlin had no ties to the Shifter race to keep her safe. But he also knew that her time was running out.

The pain he was experiencing could only be hers and he knew she was dying. He felt trapped that there was nothing he could do to stop it. There was a knock on the door and he turned as his parents entered "Any news?" He asked without a beat. His parent's faces were pale and drawn. He had never seen them look so defeated.

Galen had always assumed the ice that surrounded his parents was from the fact they had been great warriors now he knew that it was because they had lost her daughter and for her safety they could tell no one.

"She's coming back." He told them. Because he had to believe that it was true. His parents hugged him saying nothing and when they pulled away both had tears in their eyes. "What is it?" Galen asked uncertainly. "Thierry called we're needed at Daybreak now." "Oh goddess." Galen whispered, "Did Thierry say what it was about?"

"You know what its about." His mother said with tears streaming down her face.

"Aurora."

Galen shook his head furiously No!" He whispered, "She's not dead! I know she's not dead!" "We never said she was dead son." His father said in a dead voice. Galen felt as if the world had fallen away. This couldn't be happening but he knew it was.

"Lets go."

At Daybreak Thierry was waiting for them on the steps. Thierry looked as grief stricken as Galen felt. Thierry ushered them all inside the house and they followed him into the office. His laptop was facing him. He motioned for them to sit. They say down dreading the worst. He held up a disk.

"Oh God." Galen said "Its Kaitlin." Thierry said grimly "I've seen it and it's not nice." "NO!" Galen said. His father's face went ashen and his mother cried into her husband's shoulder. "No, no, no." Galen whispered Thierry grasped his friend's shoulder. "Do you want to see it? I won't make you." "Yes." All three of them said. They all knew they had too.

Thierry nodded and said, "It appears that Nilsson did find her and free her but they were surrounded and recaptured. Nilsson is now imprisoned with Kaitlin because he refused to leave her."

Thierry knew looking into the faces before him that he wouldn't be able to change their minds so he inserted the disk and waited.

Galen had to suppress a yelp as Kaitlin's face appeared on the screen. She looked up and her green-gold eyes were blazing with silent fury. She was hurt badly and there was no mistaking that she was terrified. But she was defiant. She was not going to let her fear show.

"Do It." An invisible voice said

"No!" Kaitlin ground out. A masked figure appeared on the screen and pulled out a knife and cut her with it. Kaitlin fought the urge to scream but pain was written all over her face. "Sliver." The masked guy said savagely to the screen. Then he pulled Kaitlin's hair and said "You'll do it if you know what's good for you.

Kaitlin looked up into his face and spat at him. That earned her another slap across the face. Kaitlin's head jerked sideways and that's when her face filled with real fear. A new voice cut in. "Do it or your boyfriend dies."

The camera panned round to reveal Nilsson who up until that point had been calm and his face impassive. His eyes went huge as his eyes rested on Kaitlin. He was tied up and flanked by two guards.

He saw Kaitlin and his face visibly drained of colour "Kaitlin!" He yelled he tried to get to her and the guards pulled him back and forced him onto the floor and positioned a stake over his heart and held a hammer above him.

"Do it! Otherwise I swear I'll put this stake through your boyfriends heart." Kaitlin watched the speaker with undisguised hate. She didn't even seem to notice that there was a sliver blade positioned over her throat. "Don't do it Kaitlin!" Nilsson said staring up at his guards unafraid.

The masked figure with the hammer lifted it and Kaitlin screamed "NO!" there was a piece of paper shoved in her face. "Then read it."

Kaitlin spat something and she was slapped again. Nilsson hissed as wood cut his skin and Kaitlin screamed, "I'll do it! Leave him alone." The camera zoomed in on her face and she looked into the camera and read in a deadpan voice,

"Circle Daybreak,

I have been forced to read this message."

She gasped as sliver cut her skin again and she shot the doer a look of pure loathing. So much so he took a step back. She turned back to the camera and Galen and his parents let out a gasp.

Her eyes were blood red.

"Right yeah." She said sarcastically "my mistake I've been asked to read this message. You will have course realised by now that I and one other of your agents are missing. We are being held hostage for the good of the races. Your agent Nilsson will be set free with a promise that Daybreak will be left alone and have immunity when the Nightworld takes control if you surrender the other Wild Powers to us now. We await your answer."

She looked into the screen then and Galen heard his sister's voice. "Galen I know you're there. Don't do it. They're lying it's a trap. Don't let Jez, Delos and Illiena come here. Take care of Nilsson because I'm not coming home. I love you."

Her eyes went from red to green-gold in a flash and she screamed "NO LEAVE HIM ALONE!" And the screen went dead

Galen's father jumped to his feet. "We can't leave her there!" His mother was still staring at the screen where her daughter had appeared. Galen looked at Thierry "We need a Daybreak meeting." He said in a dead voice. Thierry nodded "I know but you needed to be aware first." "Call them all in now." Galen said, "The longer we wait the less time Kaitlin and Nilsson have."

Thierry nodded and came round the table and give his friend a brotherly hug and then they motioned to his parents and set to work.

Galen looked around the conference room. Everyone was there. They'd all been sent to look for Kaitlin but everyone knew that if anyone could find her Nilsson could and being called back they thought it was good news.

One look at Galen's face told a different story. Galen himself clung to Keller's hand for support. Even she wasn't sure what this was about but if it agitated the ever-calm Galen then it could only be his twin.

Galen stared into the faces he knew and said, "my sister," he had to stop for breath it was so difficult to think of her. "As you know was taken by the last remaining Night World ring leaders." There were hisses and murmurs of hate towards the people involved.

"We now know that she was taken back through the portal and subduing using…sliver." He and all the other shifters in the room cringed. "We know that Nilsson rescued her and that, despite his best efforts were re caught." Thierry said taking up where Galen had left off. "Nilsson couldn't have got through Grandma Harman's Portal." Thea said, "Who said it was Grandma Harman's portal?" Thierry said shocking Thea into silence.

"It was another witch who had powers just as powerful as Grandma Harman and Nilsson could get through the Portal because there are stronger magics than those of wards." He shot Thea and Eric a knowing look and despite the situation they managed a weak grin.

"They were recaptured and because Nilsson knew they would not get away he sent our only secret back to me." Everyone looked at Thierry then and he simply turned to the door and whistled. Everyone's jaws dropped as Jules bounded in.

"Meet Jules Kaitlin's familiar." Thierry said simply. "FAMILIAR?" Blaise yelled standing up "No Night Person has had a familiar for over 300 years. It's against Night World law!" "I am well aware of that Blaise." Thierry said nodding.

"But Kaitlin's situation was quite different and as a result Kaitlin became the first person to have a familiar in about, as you say, 300 years."

"I came straight from the ally where I left Kaitlin and Nilsson." Jules said suddenly transforming into a beautiful girl with coffee coloured eyes and long flaming hair the same colour as her coat had been.

A gasp swept round the room and she grinned. 'We familiars have our own brand of magic." Then she became serious "I know what has happened to my charge and she is in pain and dying and I not willing to let her die. I brought a message from Nilsson and for that I still live." She paced the stage.

"I must communicate with all of you now I cannot stay in human form now and I can only communicate with Kaitlin, Galen because you are her twin and those who knew of my existence Thierry, Nilsson, The Maiden and The Crone when she lived. When I return to my animal form."

"I warn you all remember the prophecy. _One less and darkness prevails._ You have all been hurt and nearly gave your life in the fight against darkness but if there is one person you are likely to lose now it is Kaitlin. She the Old Power's daughter yet she won't leave unless Nilsson and die before she sees anyone of you killed. But remember she is the key without her no one can win."

With that she turned back into her animal form and left. But her unsaid words echoed round the room _"Don't let her down guys." _

Thierry said nothing and then said to Galen do I show them? Your call."

The room grew cold as they saw Galen's face drain of colour. But he knew they needed to see it so he nodded.

Thierry nodded knowing how hard it would be for him to go through his sister's pain all over again and put the disk in the player.

Galen nearly twisted Keller's hand off watching the disk all over again while the room got more and more icy as they watched it. When Kaitlin's face disappeared there was a murderous atmosphere.

Daybreak did not like it when their agents were tortured. Sure Daybreak themselves had taken agents for information but they had never tortured Night World agents and their soulmates. Read their thoughts maybe, bout ever torture. Never.

"We need a plan." Hannah said thinking Thierry's thoughts aloud. "Anyone got any ideas?" "We go in all guns blazing. We go in attack, shoot, keep shooting and get them out of there." Rashel said. She was always good at attack and if she could take Night World agents out as well, then that was excellent.

"Sounds like a plan Shelly." Quinn said flashing his soulamte his sexist smile. "It does sound like a plan Delos said suddenly "We'll have to go in fast and hard and shoot everything that moves and never give it up because I know where theyre keeping Kaitlin and Nilsson."

"Where Delos?" Galen said nearly taking Keller's hand off. She suppressed a yelp. "It's a Night World Bunker." Delos said "One of the last in existence and someone high in the council is involved because only high ranking members use it." "Delos," Quinn said "I was Hunter's adopted son for centuries and an elder on the council and I've never been there before."

"Very few have." Delos said "It'll be heavily guarded and a bastard to get into." "Where is it?" Galen said, "I don't know the four times I went I was blind folded." "But I do know." Thierry said suddenly.

"I'm an elder and considered a huge influence on the council I was shown the way. Delos you're right I just wasn't taking notice!"

"It is quite understandable." Delos said nodding "Kaitlin is the main focus and the only reason I recognised it is because that wall behind Kaitlin's head is where they forced me to kill my teacher." Maggie grasped his hand and smiled at him.

"I'm going to plan out the route. Delos come with me we're going to get Kaitlin and Nilsson out of there." Delos stood up "The rest of you." He looked round the room "Suit up." Hannah and Maggie followed their soulmates into Thierry's office and Daybreak sprung into action.

DONT SHOOT!

holds up a white flag to surrender.

Ok before you guys totally murder me...

Kaitlin and Nilsson had to be captured again. I know I know creul but its part of the plot and its needed dont worry you'll see them against im not finished with them yet.

coughs and looks points down.

i promise that chapter 12 will be here soon and i promise to try and keep u waiting long but can i possibly ask u to review so i know what u think

Please???

Thanx guys


	12. Chapter 12: You Say Please

Note from Katy: Ok you guys ur lucky. First off this has been finished since the middle of last week but due to my exams i neglected to post it. Second i was going to make you wait until i had more reviews but i figure i'll be nice and post since i know chapter 13 is going to be a sucker to finish (and probably take forever so i'm giving you this now to keep you all entertained)

Disclaimer: ok you guys should know bynow how rubbish i am at this. But i have remembered itsothe plot, Kaitlin andany other characters that appear that you don't reconise are my own.

Now onto the bit that matters most to me:

MY REVEIWERS:

**Sexy IrishBleep: **Ok i know i promised action and i swear the next few chapters are filled with it. Secondly i have updated as fast as i couldand here it is...And as for the thing With Jules everyone seems to like that...And lastly i'm touched at that you would call yourself my fan. Thank-you so much (grinning like i've won the lottery)That means alot to me. Until next time... Read On!

**ValeskanyaXxx: **I hope your enjoying the story (winks) from the short and sweet review i think you are. I am so pleased and as you asked i have indded carried on here it is...Read on!

**Piscean Wisdom: **I thoughtyou'd like Jules' new role in the story it was my best idea(ithink anyway) (smiles embarressed) please dont think me big headed it just took me ages to think of it:) Thanx fo getting back on the net to review it means alot to me. I like to know what you think.

**Mental Twitch: **You think i'm getting better? Thank-you so much! Yes i am doing the annoying cliffhanger thing. From my point of view itsnot so bad but as a reader of many stories on here i know what its like. i swear if i thought i could get around it i would but its just the way im writting it. Jules yes she appears to be a favourite now... :) Oh and ive updated.

Oki think i need to say this because im not sure i have properly yet. I Just want to say Thank-you for all the reviews they mean alot to me i loveto know what you think. I love that you are enjoying this. So thank-you allso much for the feedback.

OkayKaty stop babling for godsake... Alrighton with the story...Chapter 12...

Not Too Late For Love

Chapter Twelve: "You Say Please."

Galen looked around in awe he had never seen so many weapons in his life. He had never known this place existed. Rashel was running up and down like a kid in a candy store and Galen had to laugh. They were all arming more than they'd ever armed before.

They knew it would be needed. Galen picked up a Samurai sword and tossed it to Rashel who wielded it with the skill of a Master. Quinn was loading three guns with different types of bullets and then stashed three daggers in holders in his wrist, ankle and waist.

Galen himself wasn't taking any chances. From what Delos had said this would be a bastard and he knew he needed to be ready if he expected to see his sister again. He loaded up on double of everything and took plenty of magazines.

He wasn't coming out of that damn bunker without his sister. Never. All of them who were taking part in the mission were suited up and although Jez and Delos had demanded that they come they were not allowed to go any further than the van.

Maggie and Hannah were staying behind to run Daybreak and Illiena and the others were was going to be running the communications and making sure that no one was out of communication at any time. And preparing blocks to guard the manor while the others were away. No one was under any illusion that this was going to be easy.

At that moment the door to the storeroom banged open and Thierry and Delos walked in. Thierry had never looked in his life like he had at that moment.

Like he was going to war. Because should this mission succeed and they broke into the bunker that was going to happen. Daybreak was declaring official war on the Night World.

But the for the agents of Daybreak this was personal. They were rescuing close friends and the best agent(s) that Daybreak had. And no one would ever contemplate leaving Kaitlin or Nilsson in the hands of the Night World. Galen looked around his friends and knew that they were all aware that the lives of his sister and her soulmate now were in their hands.

Something that was not being ignored.

Thierry walked down one of the aisles and his aura of power was unmistakable.

He suited up and selected a blade that looked like a boomerang while Delos picked up a gun and a dagger. Seeing everyone was ready he turned and said

"All right Daybreak you know the plan. Hit hard and fast. You all have your parts." His eyes settled on Jez and Delos "I know this is hard for you both but under no circumstances are u to move from that car. Either of you." the nodded.

"I mean it." He said, "Because if you do I swear on my life I'll strip you of the right to missions and take the horse and the bike." This time the nods were meant. Nothing was worth losing those!

Besides they weren't stupid. They knew what was at stake and they could compromise.

Most of the time.

Thierry nodded satisfied and then addressed his agents "Ok guys move out." Checking their ammunition, weapons and equipment one more time they headed out of the manor and into a certain amount of the unknown.

Kaitlin lay on her cot staring at the ceiling. All the guards were terrified of her. Something had happened during the shooting of that bastard video to make them want to avoid coming anywhere near her. Good enough for them. She thought savagely.

That however did not escape the fact that she was terrified. For herself but more for Nilsson. She knew that he was still alive and had spoken a few words through the link they shared but they didn't want to alert the guards to their abilities so kept communications to a minimum.

Yet through their link Kaitlin knew that despite his brave act Nilsson was hurt and that made her want to kill every single guard here. And it made her ashamed. He was hurt because of her.

She got up off the bed and paced her room like a caged animal. There was nothing remotely useful in here. Not that she had expected there to be. It was meant to be a prison after all. But her gaze snapped up as she remembered something. There on the far wall.

A mirror.

She dashed for it and felt it to make sure it was real. It had obviously been forgotten about. This was a real stroke of luck! Someone up there did love her! She was beginning to believe otherwise.

She took it off the wall and took it too the bed. She glanced at her reflection and couldn't stop a wince. Her face was a mess. She looked like a panda. Her eyes were a yellow, green proving that the bruises had broken and were dying down but she still had a broken nose and a busted lip and cracks ribs that still caused her pain. And countless other injuries most inflicted by the bastards downstairs to prove a point.

Her hair was a tangled mess around her face and her eyes looked lost. She looked away her image didn't matter right now, her survival did. She took the coverlet from her cot and wrapped the mirror in it and broke it. She heard the crack and the coverlet grew slack, as the pieces broke apart.

Satisfied she took the pieces and hid them in strategic places round her room. She had already taken care of the surveillance. The tracker that had been placed on her was still in working order but the cameras had already been fed into a loop and the guards posted outside her door hardly took any notice of her anyway.

Some still thought her weak. She blew out a sigh and winced as the pain wracked through her chest. She got rid of the tiny glass pieces thinking of the old superstition of seven years bad look. The glass scattered across the floor and Kaitlin shook her head.

She made her own luck and if the Night World had anything to do with it she wouldn't have seven years left to worry about it anyway.

She tore off a piece from the sheet that was too small for the mattress on her cot and decided it would serve a better purpose if she used it to bind her ribs.

She removed her top and winced as spasms of pain wracked her rib cage. "Get a grip girl!" She scolded herself and then she took the length of sheet and started to bind her ribs.

It was a clumsy job and she knew Nilsson or Thea would have scoffed at it but it was the best she could do for the moment. And besides the pain relief was better even from the clumsy bindings.

They'd do for now. They made it easier to move and that was what was important she needed. She needed her movement to find Nilsson. He would not die here because of her.

At that moment the door creaked open and Kaitlin sat up her exhaustion forgotten and a scowl already in place. A shape shifter came in and moved around the walls not wanting to be any nearer to her than he had to be. Kaitlin laughed at the absurdity of it.

Them terrified of a seventeen year old girl. Yeah. Right. "If you've come to do anything other than let me go then get out." She hissed already turning away. The shifter looked up startled. To hell with all them the useless fools. Not one of them knew what was coming.

Not one of them.

But she knew. It was nothing like the glorious picture of victory the Night World had painted it was the end of the world. Both the Day World and the Night World. The old powers were waking up and she'd had dreams…

She understood them now. The dreams that had plagued her all of her life and made her dread sleep. She shook her head ridding herself of the images. They knew nothing.

The shifter looked up and said, "No one told us you were a shifter. Not until we saw that Sliver was being used." He shook his head "it was all just another attempt to make us into second class. I didn't know, but know this I will do everything I can to help you from now on."

Kaitlin knew him to be a liar from the moment he opened his mouth. All the bastard was there for was to gain her trust so she would spill secrets about Daybreak and about herself because Red Fern still didn't know where she came from. She was likely to die here but she was not going to die a traitor.

Red Fern was a bastard and he had underestimated her. Again. This really was starting to piss her off. The Shifter got a split second warning when her eyes flashed gold fire and then she had him pinned against the wall.

"Listen you lying traitorous bastard!" She screamed into his face "Red Fern can kiss my arse for anything from Daybreak. As for me he knows everything about me. I'm Kaitlin Drake. I'm the fourth wild power. I'm a shifter. Any other information you can go back and ask him he did kidnap me. He should damn well know."

With that she kneed him violently in the groin "And the next time anyone comes in here pretending to be a sliver tongue." She said pulling the shifter off the floor where he had fallen "I'll kill them." "GOT IT?" She roared

He nodded and hastily exited the rooms. "JERK!" Kaitlin screamed after him. She doubted he'd be back in a hurry. Male ego took time to heal and if he did go and tell Red Fern she'd kill him and he knew it too.

Bastards. The lot of them. She cursed them with every curse she could think of. The curses were falling easily off her tongue. Her ribs were hurting all over again. When she got out of this cell they were all going down. And the goddess help the person that got in her way.

Nilsson was chained to the wall opposite the door. Wooden shackles with Bast inlay. There was no way he was getting out those in a hurry. Not that he hadn't tried. And it wouldn't stop him from keeping trying. He cursed. He cursed Red Fern and his cronies from here to kingdom come. If they so much as touched Kaitlin again he'd kill them. One stake for each of them.

Not that he wasn't planning that anyway, but his mind set only give him one more reason to carry out the assassination.

He now had at least twenty reasons to stake Red Fern. Half of them focused on the fact that Red Fern was a bastard and he was the reason Kaitlin had been kept from him for so long.

Nilsson was sick with worry. He'd spoken with Kaitlin briefly and she knew that she lived and wasn't chained up. He deducted that they planned to move her somewhere else because they didn't want risk losing her again. But also that they didn't think she was a threat.

Which figured because they underestimated her power. It would be the biggest mistake they ever made.

But he knew she was hurt her pain was vibrating through the soulmate link and it made his heart ache.

At that moment there was a clatter outside the door and Nilsson's head snapped up preparing to listen. "What the hell happened to you?" a voice said sounding on the verge of laughter. "Would you shut up!" A second voice hissed.

Nilsson recognised this voice as the voice of the most cautious of his guards. He was a dangerous one. "Oh cam down he's been out cold for days!" The first scowled and Nilsson smiled at their complacency. This was getting better and better.

"Did you here about Thierry?" The first said suddenly as if he had suddenly remembered something. "No." a new voice said. There was a shudder moved round the two guards. "Well the disk ended up at his place you know as bait to see if the rumours were true. But well whoever thought that was an idiot." The first finished "Thierry went ballistic I don't think anyone has seen him so angry." The second said suddenly forgetting about his earlier caution.

"He caught and killed the messengers." Nilsson knew someone else must have done that bit. Thierry never killed. "And demanded to know who was the Shifter on the disk and that she be released immediately." The third scoffed "as if that's going to happen." "Well, yes. But Thierry was furious. He said treating two Night Worlders as we did was against Night World law and that we should forget the foolishness with Daybreak. They were going to lose anyway. He killed four others for suggesting that he was part of Daybreak."

"He's not one of them." The second agreed. Nilsson smiled. No. It wasn't that he wasn't a Daybreaker he was just too smart to be baited. Well-done Thierry. Nilsson congratulated careful to not broadcast his thoughts.

"They were stupid to think Thierry was part of Daybreak." The second said like an after thought and then said "So what happened to you then?" "That bitch that's what." The third snapped. Kaitlin. Nilsson was immediately on his guard.

"Oh ho! She got you good!" The first guard laughed, "Yes, well she's no as angelic as she looks. She knew I was lying. I told _him _she would."

At that moment there was a chocking noise and Nilsson was astonished to hear the third guard drop to the ground and a new voice cut in. "I told if he told he'd be killed. I swear if you say anything you'll be next." Kaitlin! Or rather an astral projection of Kaitlin.

Nilsson knew she was still in her cell. And Nilsson could bet she would have no idea what had just happened. Her powers were beginning to show. She disappeared and Nilsson could have laughed the guards were shell-shocked.

Daybreak had learned early on that you didn't mess with Kaitlin it appeared it was the Night World's turn. And about time too.

He heard the door begin to click round and Nilsson made with looking like he was still half dead. One of the vampire guards walked in. Nilsson knew that the other had disappeared. Part of the plan he would guess. They didn't expect him to fall for it did they? Ok. Maybe they did. He'd play along.

"Nilsson," He said "Yeah," Nilsson said filling his voice with sleep. "I came to say that I've been wrong. I want a break. I want to help you." Nilsson forgot all pretence of sleep. It was just too absurd.

"Oh yeah?" He said, "Please, yeah there is something you can do for me." He said with the straightest face he could muster. The vampire nodded "Anything my friend." "Tell me do I look like a fool to you?" The vampire was shocked and shook his head.

"I mean," Nilsson mused, "I may look stupid but I know who runs this bunker and you don't double cross Red Fern. Especially right under his nose."

Nilsson was furious. "No one switches sides here. It's just not done. Switches sides means death. So do me a favour and get the hell out." The vampire looked astounded "Red Fern has been missing for twenty years my friend." He said and Nilsson laughed.

"You really expect me to believe you've switched sides on Red Fern? If you expect me to believe that then you're the fool." The vampire give up the pretence of being friendly "Stop being such an ass Nilsson I want to help you." "Then help me by quitting while you're ahead. I have nothing to say to you."

The vampire snarled, "Switch sides and we'll spare your life." "Next lie please?" Nilsson called. The vampire advanced on Nilsson and hit him with brute force across the jaw.

Nilsson felt blazing pain across the left side of his face and hoped to god his jaw hadn't dislocated. Nilsson snarled, "Get the hell out my face! I'm not a traitor and I won't die one. He kicked out with one of his legs taking the vampire by surprise.

The vampire windmilled and sensing a small triumph he kicked out again this time winding his opponent and rendering him speechless.

"Tell Red Fern from me that he can stuff his offer. One, because he seems to have all the answers he needs two, because he's an arrogant bastard and I wouldn't help him if I had one more day to live and three, he hurt Kaitlin and if one of you lays one finger on her I swear I'll kill Red Fern and you all one stake for every one of you."

The vampire looked up into the flashing eyes of Nilsson one of Daybreak's agents and believed every word the vampire had ever said. He looked up and saw a defiant agent to the end and knew he had been beaten.

And he found himself backing away from Nilsson wondering for the thousandth time whether Red Fern could win when the agents of Daybreak seemed so powerful. They didn't seem to care that they might die. Only that they would matter in the battle every Night Person was fighting. And in that moment he knew he had picked the losing side.

Galen was impatient Daybreak had never been on such a mission before. Their missions had been split into groups. Usually the soulmate pairs they had never been in such a big mission. Thierry was driving while Delos and Ash poured over a map and swapped last minute ideas and queries trying to close the loopholes.

The biggest was that they had no idea where Kaitlin and Nilsson were being kept. All they could do was guess until they were inside and Delos and Jez could hack into surveillance and find out. Delos had guessed that Kaitlin and Nilsson would be kept apart.

He also thought that Nilsson would be in the dungeons while Kaitlin would be kept somewhere in the building probably the east wing so that she was close to the leaders. Thierry had agreed with this. And the others had thought it made sense.

So the Daybreakers were splitting into groups half going after Nilsson the other going after Kaitlin. Galen was leading the group to go after Kaitlin. Those who were going with him included Keller, Winnie, her soulmate Thomas, Nissa, James, Poppy, Thea and Eric.

Thierry's group was going to the dungeons with Ash, Rowan, Kestrel, Jade, Quinn, Rashel, Lupe and Morgread. Jez and Delos were also staying with the car and offering cover fire and a quick get away once they came back out again.

Jez felt bad because Morgead was going in and she wasn't there to cover for him. They hugged and she whispered, "Come back or I'll kick your ass!" Morgread grinned down at her with searing green eyes and said "don't worry babe, I'm coming back things were just starting to get good!"

He kissed her quickly and climbed from the van. He shut the door and the van became invisible.

Jez sat in the driver's seat even if they had a job to do but they also had to be ready to move. They might be invisible by sight but it didn't make them invisible if anything hit them! Then Jez and Delos had the hardest job of all watching the others walk away without them.

Kaitlin had a very strange dream. She was stood in front of her captors and because the Shifter had told two of the men that he had had a run in with "the bitch" as he called her she'd lashed out and he'd collapsed.

Then she'd woken up and found guards surrounded her. As if the day could get any better! She thought groggily. She had snuck a piece of glass from its hiding place and hid it on her person and then slowly sat up. "Did I miss the party?" She asked, "You're being moved." The guard who she somehow knew was called Paul said.

She slowly hid another of her makeshift weapons and then swung her legs over the cot. The guards were wary of her and weren't taking any chances. "You're coming with us little girl." One jeered.

She got up so swiftly no one stopped her and she kneed the perpetrator in the groin. Someone tried to grab her and she swiftly downed him as well and she turned in a circle and snarled "anyone else want to try?"

She looked down at the guards on the floor. "I'm not here by choice and I will not take any bullshit from any of you. I've been beaten enough for one lifetime so one more punch won't matter. So I'm asking you, does anyone else want to try?"

Everyone was stunned "Well?" She demanded, "Thought not." She said and then they shook themselves from their stupor and marched her from the room. Left, right. Nilsson knew she was being moved and tracked her progress through the bunker.

They stopped in a non-discript corridor and the guards opened the door pushed her inside and closed and locked the door behind her. She turned round and felt very real fear slam into her.

"Hello my sweet."

"Galen!" Jez's voice snapped into the intercom. "Get back the other way! They've moved her!" Galen swore. The security in the bunker had doubled in seconds. "Shit!" Keller said, "Galen, we've got to go back!" Winnie said and he knew she was right.

They would have to head for the dungeons maybe after they got Nilsson out he'd know where Kaitlin was. Besides the Daybreakers had to get out in one piece. "We'll find her." James and Poppy said in unison.

"I know." Galen said, "I just want to know she's ok. Now." "I know. I always feel that way about Phil." Poppy said and Galen smiled gratefully at her. She knew what he was going through.

"Have you got the Medi-kits Thea?" He asked "Yeah," She said "Good." He replied "cos' we're going to need them." "Ok guys," Thomas said coming back with Nissa "Get ready to sprint fro your lives."

And the nine sprinted as one unit for their lives.

Then above them the alarm went off. "SHIT!" Thierry's curse came over the mike "We're made!" Galen closed his eyes. The groups had been taking out guards quietly but he knew it couldn't last.

"Where are you?" Jez's voice cut in "We've lost the visual!" "We're pinned under the reactor." Thierry said, "It'll mess with our transmitters." "How far from us are you?" Keller asked frantically giving Thierry their position. "We're at the other end of the building. I've sent Quinn, Rashel, Ash and Lupe along to the dungeons. I can't get a progress report."

"We're under fire!" Rashel's voice cut in. The sound of bullets echoed over the earpieces. Galen stopped his group and Poppy and James took two guards each. "Okay guys we're going to have to split up." Galen said.

"I'm going to help Quinn and the others and I'm getting my sister and her soulmate back. Three of you can come with me the others need to go and help Thierry."

The quickly split off, Keller, Thea and Eric joining Galen while Poppy, James, Nissa, Thomas and Winnie formed the group going after Thierry. "Good luck." Poppy said, "She'll be ok Galen I know it!" Thomas grinned, "We can do this!" James agreed Galen smiled and said "Thanks guys." And then the agents nodded to one another and ran in different directions to help their friends.

"Oh bloody hell!" Morgead yelled as he staked another vampire in the shoulder that got too close. "Do they ever stop coming?" Jade said throwing another "No," Thierry said fighting an attacker of his own. Then he dived behind a post as a shot aimed at his head went wide.

"Sir," Kestrel said, "We've got to get you out of here." "We're buggered if you get caught." Rowan finished her sister's sentence. "I know." Thierry said looking around the shelter of the post and diving out the way as a new hail of fire nearly took his head off.

Morgread swore and swore again. "Hell! We're pinned." "Morgead!" Jez's voice came over his intercom sounding close to tears. "I'm coming back Jez." He promised.

"But you know Kaitlin matters we have to get her out of here." Jez swiped her tears away. Kaitlin would go ballistic when she found out but Morgead was right. She needed to be helped. She'd have done the same for any of them.

Then there was yelling and screaming at the far side of the room and Jade chanced a look round "James!" She yelled. The others looked round to find that James, Poppy, Winnie, Thomas and Nissa had everything under control.

Jade ran out from behind cover shooting someone that was about to get a shot off at her cousin. "We're so pleased to see you!" She hugged him. "We've over stayed our welcome sir." Nissa said "We've got to get out of here and draw them away from the others so they can complete the job." Winnie said. Thierry nodded and loaded another magazine. The others followed and cocked their guns.

"Let's go."

Thierry looked around and cast out his senses. No Watch. The alarm was still loud and wailing. He hated running while his other agents were still in here somewhere but he also knew that their part in the mission was over. Now all they could do was draw some of the fire off the others and hope that they managed to complete what they had not.

"Damn I'm out!" Ash hissed "Here!" Lupe passed him another magazine before returning fire. Quinn and Rashel were performing miracles ducking in and out of cover but they were still pinned. The whirl of bullets were whizzing past them making it hard to make a stand.

"AGENTS DOWN!" The scream came from Morgead "Who?" Ash demanded "Poppy and Winnie." Morgead said and then he yelled "Hell I'm hit!" "Morgead!" Jez said "Jez!" Thierry's voice said "Stay were you are! Delos offer cover fire we're almost out."

"We're in the truck." James said his voice full of pent up emotion. "Leave now." Galen said "No." Jez and James and Thomas said at the same time. "We'll finish what we came here to do." Jez said, "They'll be ok. All of them."

"I'm out!" Rashel said at the same time Lupe screamed, "I'm out!" At that moment Quinn dived in front of a bullet meant for Rashel and shielded her yelping as the sliver bullet slammed into his shoulder and collapsed.

"Quinn!" Rashel screamed, "I'm out!" Ash yelled desperately staring numbly at his friend. "Here!" a voice yelled above the din. Eric threw three cartridges and Ash caught them and passed one to Lupe who loaded her gun. Thea dived for Quinn.

"I have to get him out of here!" "Then go!" Keller yelled as Eric gave the teams all his and Thea's cartridges. Thea closed her eyes touching Quinn and holding hands with Eric who still had his gun pointed in the direction of the door. Rashel had hold of Quinn's hand and they all faded out.

Galen opened fire as more guards poured into the room and then dashed for it when he was sure Thea had managed to get them out of there.

There was a blast of blue light and he felt his vision go starry but knew they were safely back to the van. "Well done guys." He said into the mike. "Now get out of here!" "No." Delos said, "Quinn won't make it otherwise!" Ash yelled, "Get out of here."

"No." Rashel said "Quinn loves Kaitlin like a sister and if he finds out we left without her he'll go ballistic." "Shut up Rashel." Keller said "You know as well as we all do that if Kaitlin finds out four agents were hurt trying to get her out she'll go ballistic."

Galen looked at Keller, Ash and Lupe the last remaining agents in the bunker and they all agreed and yelled, "GO!" At the same time. Thierry switched connections and Mary-Lynette's voice came over the mikes.

"We're going spare here Thierry!" She said, "Have you got them?" "NO. Mary get Blaise ready we have injuries we have to leave now." Then he addressed the agents remaining.

"Bring her out guys. Quinn, Poppy, Winnie and Morgead will never forgive us otherwise." "We will Thierry." Ash said, "Promise us." Rashel and Jez said at the same time. They sounded like they had been crying. It was probable Galen knew their soulmates had been hit.

"I promise." Galen whispered. Then the line went dead. "Looks like we're on our own now guys." Lupe said, "let's do what we came do." Keller said. They checked their weapons stole spare magazines and weapons from the guards they had knocked out or killed and moved out.

Nilsson listened to the gunfire knowing it could only mean one thing. Daybreak had done the unthinkable.

They had come for them.

And with brute force too.

He knew it was true when the security around his cell increased ten fold. There could be no other reason other than the bunker had been breached. He smiled. Daybreak was not to be underestimated.

He felt pain and panic reining inside the bunker but he also knew that at least one of his own agents had been hurt.

He knew that somewhere in the bunker Kaitlin was trying to cover her panic. But although she was mindful of the gunfire that wasn't her primary worry. He had felt the fear slam into her like a brick wall a little while before the gunfire started.

He had to get to her.

He had pulled at the walls and screamed in fury. He heard a crack and started. He'd broken the bast seal inside the manacles but knew there was no way he could get rid of the cuffs themselves.

He winced as the wood burned his skin and great welts were around his wrists and up his arms were the wood was breaking the skin.

It was a painful and dangerous reminder that for all that he was powerful he still had the big weaknesses, which the Night World could play on.

The guard outside was growing uneasy and then Nilsson heard footsteps. "Marco!" The newcomer yelled, "We had them pinned and they out shot us. They just vanished. Vanished into think air."

_Thea…_

Nilsson cursed again. He'd known there had been injuries and now he knew they had to be bad for her to pool her power like that she'd only ever done it once before.

He just hoped they'd got away in time. It had be miles back to the base and if the hits were bad enough…

Then he just hoped to god they'd got them out of here fast enough.

Just then he heard a crack at the door and the hinges splintered as the door was kicked in. Nilsson looked up and saw a gun levelled at him. And Nilsson knew he didn't want to die yet and snarled trying to dive out the line of fire.

"Damn it Nilsson hold still!" A familiar voice said Nilsson looked up squinting "Ash?" he asked.

He looked up and saw the flash of the tell tale smooth grin and Ash answered "No, Jeez its Maya! Hold still so I can get a lock on them cuffs I ain't touching those bastards."

Nilsson couldn't help but smile. "Then hurry up and get me the hell out of here. I need to get to Kaitlin. Now." "So do I!" Galen yelled from where he had his gun levelled at the two guards.

Ash took aim and the cuffs opened and Nilsson freed himself and ran to the door and saw Lupe and Keller crouched at opposite ends of the corridor. "We're all that's left." Ash said gripping his friend's shoulder.

Nilsson was battered, bruised and limping a little but he was ready to fight and there was a fire in his eyes Ash had never seen before.

"We're getting her back Nilsson. I promise." He said. Having a soulmate changed things he knew and he also knew that he would do anything for Mary-Lynette. In the short time he had known her he had come to consider Kaitlin a friend.

She was so easy to be around and talk too. Ash was discovering that friendship was something to be trusted and he was beginning to believe it in. he wanted to keep it that way.

He had to help get his friend out of here.

"Give me a god damn gun!" Nilsson said Galen took a spare from his waistband and Nilsson checked the magazine and cocked it ready.

"Do we know where she is?" He asked Galen scowled. "We did." "They moved her." Ash clarified "There was a shot at Keller's end of the corridor and they turned and Galen ran to his soulmate.

"The guards are coming." Keller said running back. "Ok I'll find her." Nilsson said looking for the pull that would lead him to his soulmate.

"Damn it!" He cursed "That tells me she's somewhere in the West Wing. The magically guarded wing." Lupe called from her scouting position at he end of the corridor.

Everyone agreed that was probably the case. But the fact still remained….

"Damn it!" Nilsson cursed, "Where is she how am I going to find her?"

"You say please." Said a voice.

Ok first of all. I KNOW I KNOW i've gone and done it to you all again and i know you mite well want to strangle me but i swear chapter 13 is being written but its exam season (grumbles and sighs) so it might take a little while to get it too you.

Please be patient because i will get there.

i promise

Oh the other thing is can you guys who review vote with ur reviews. Would you like me to develop a story soley deadicated to Jules? Yes or No. Don't worry Not To Late For Love will still continue if you decide you would like one. i have an idea i just thought i'd ask and see what you all think

Thanx

Ok last thing before i go...

i haven't mentioned you guys who don't review for a while have i? So i thought i'd mention it. I hope you guys are liking the way the story is turning out and thanks for taking the time to read it. It means alot to me.

Cya all next time


	13. Chapter 13: Pink Haze and Gold Lightenin...

Ok guys im back again we're at Chapter 13 can u believe it?

Disclaimer: You know by now that as much as i would like to own the Night World i only own Kaitlin and the Plot as well as the characters that have appeared out of nowhere :D

Now the most important part of my writing

My Reviewers, you guys are the best!

**SexyIrishBeep: **You are a star! Thanx im done with my exams now amd i think they went ok (shakes head) here's the next chapter for you. Read On!

**Sharon H: **Thank-you so much. (Blushing here) so pleased ur enjoying th stroy i love writing them.

**Slivertigeress-71:**ToAnswer to ur question yes you do see more of Kaitlin's powers im so pleased youve been reading and enjoying it. Thats the most important thing. Read On!

**IceHeart161: So **pleased ur enjoying it! Read on!

**JellSnakes: **Here's the next chapter i'm so pleased ur enjoying it!

**Mental Twitch:**It was a bit long and confusing wasn't it? Smiles sheepishly yea sorry about that but anyway thanks so the review and i'm here with thenext chapter so read on....

Not Too Late For Love

Chapter Thirteen: Pink Haze and Gold Lightening

Kaitlin stared at Red Fern. "What are you doing here?" Kaitlin said, "I own this bunker my precious." Red Fern grinned at her apparent loss for words. Oh, was she in trouble.

"I am well aware of that Red Fern." She said unable to keep the scorn out of her voice. "Then surely the answer to your question is obvious Princess." He said slowly smiling as if taking to a six year old.

But Kaitlin was well aware of what he was doing. Oh, no. He was not going to get her that way. He would go jump on a wooden stake before she told him what he obviously wanted to know.

"Princess?" She scoffed "Please, have I done something right? The last time you called me that was when I was six years old!" she looked at him steadily and said "am I suddenly in favour?"

She shook her head "Whatever, I don't care whether I am or not. What I meant was that you are Red Fern. You're never in the line of fire. You let everyone else do that bit for you."

"The great Red Fern after all does no do combat." She said looking him straight in the eye.

"Oh so true." Red Fern laughed "But then I don't think I'm in any danger here. And I'm on the winning side. I have you." The arrogance in his voice baited Kaitlin into saying something she wasn't exactly sure was a good idea.

"Not by choice you don't."

"But I have you all the same." Red Fern said. He was right. He did have her. She cursed.

Red Fern smiled. She hadn't lost any of her spunk. She'd always been stand offish with him. She wasn't easily cowed like a lot of the people who worked for him were.

She knew she was in great danger but she was still adamant to fight her captivity. She reluctantly amazed him and he had to grudgingly give her points for her courage.

He would never tell her that of course.

"What no sliver manacles?" Kaitlin said sarcastically rubbing her wrists that were scarred with huge welts where the sliver had reacted with her skin.

"No Precious. There is no need for that I don't think."

Just then an alarm started to sound and Kaitlin knew right away that Daybreak had done the unthinkable and come in after her and Nilsson. They had found them. Kaitlin couldn't believe it. They'd got in!

She looked at Red Fern and he looked startled that his seemingly perfect security had been undermined. He read her expression before she could clear it.

"They'll never find you here dearest." He smiled. "Maybe not." Kaitlin conceded "But they'll blow this place apart that's good enough for me." Red Fern said nothing but Kaitlin could feel the anger coming off him in waves.

Kaitlin wondered if he would strike her. After all it wouldn't be the first time. She still winced with some of the blows she had received from him or on his orders.

Then there was a banging on the door urgent and insistent and Kaitlin terrified by what it could mean backed herself into a corner as far away from the door was she could get. She was furious with herself but she knew she was in danger.

She didn't want to die yet.

Red Fern turned and saw her and nodded as if satisfied she wouldn't interfere or escape which hadn't been far from her mind but she knew she couldn't get far. Especially since she was in the room with Red Fern.

He turned to the door and opened it. Whoever was outside he didn't like, or didn't want to see at that particular moment because his face was a mask of thunder and then he shoved them out and stepped out the room and shut the door behind them.

Kaitlin was intrigued whomever could get a reaction from Red Fern such as that one had to be important and then she was annoyed because it seemed like there was yet another plot to use her and so she decided she had had enough.

She concentrated hard. She thought maybe she would be able to hear what they were saying. She was sick if being in the dark. She needed to know what was going on.

The next thing she knew she was floating. Oh…my…god! She panicked. I'm dead!" She thought, "I'm dead!" It certainly looked like it too because she looked down and her body was on the floor where she had been stood.

Oh…my…god. She thought. Then she floated _through _the closed door and saw Red Fern and understood. She'd astral projected! She had wanted to be in two places at once and she was.

She felt like screaming, and bouncing around on the spot in triumph and then she remembered why she was there and knew that congratulations were for later. She turned her attention to engaging into the best tried and true tactic of spying:

Eavesdropping.

"You got into Daybreak?" Red Fern was asking, "Sure, it wasn't easy but I got in." "Well what did you find out?" Red Fern said impatiently "Now man! I need this information!" "Nothing much!" The speaker said, "The place is like Fort Knox! I'm in one of the smaller cells in England." Kaitlin gasped. That stupid prick was a mole.

There was a mole in Daybreak!

"Do you know who the leader of Circle Daybreak is?" Red Fern asked, "I need something to bait Kaitlin with."

Kaitlin wasn't impressed with this news not in the slightest. So that's what this was all about? Using her for their own means? That's what all this was about. If they couldn't get her to join them they'd bait or break her.

Well to hell with them she wasn't doing it.

"Nope. Nada. Nothing. Daybreak give nothing away until they are totally sure of my alliances. I'm trying I managed to get the keys and find Ash's soulmate didn't I? I even planted the transmitter on Kaitlin." The creep said defensively

Red Fern relented slightly "Yes that was a stroke of genius on your part. But I need more. I need to break them. Can you get it?" He said only everyone knew it wasn't a question and no wasn't a choice.

Kaitlin gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Fury was making it hard to breathe.

She looked at the figure whose face she couldn't see. She needed to be able to tell Daybreak everything when she got back because Red Fern had just unwittingly given her yet another reason to live through this. She would recognise his voice again. She wasn't sure of the accent. But it was distinctive and those boots. They were biker boots and by the looks of things he loved them. She committed them to memory.

She'd meet that bastard again and the next time she'd make him know what he'd made her go through.

"Sure thing boss." The creep saluted and then there was a burst of gunfire and both of them looked down the corridor. "Get out of here man!" Red Fern said, "They're getting closer. Get me the information." The mole nodded and transformed into massive black bird.

It flew right at Kaitlin and Kaitlin screamed it flew straight through her. She shut her eyes and when she opened them she was back inside her cell. She looked round and saw the door beginning to open and she scrambled to her feet and backed into the corner as if she had been terrified of some unknown danger.

She thought of the mole and knew that the next time they met she would make him pay. He had made her lose so much and nearly caused the death of many of her friends. Yes, she thought the next time they met she'd make him pay.

Nilsson, Galen, Ash, Keller and Lupe spun round. The speaker was Angie Drake. Nilsson recognised her immediately and snarled running at her and throwing her against the wall. "You!" He screamed in her face. Angie didn't put up any fight at all.

"Nilsson!" Galen yelled but Nilsson was beyond reasoning. He was going to commit murder. The shifter in front if him was one of the reasons Kaitlin was in the mess she was now and that was something he still couldn't believe.

Angie had acted as her mother for 17 years!

"Where is she?" He snarled his fingers closing heavily on Angie's throat and she gasped for breath. "Nilsson let her go!" Lupe said running over to her friend. "Where is she?" Nilsson demanded again ignoring Lupe. "If you let go of me I'll tell you." Angie rasped. Nilsson let go of her with so much force that Angie stumbled. "Why should we trust you? You sold her out. You would have been happy to let her sit in that room and rot."

Galen, Keller, Ash and Lupe glanced at each other. They didn't have a clue what Nilsson was talking about, they knew it was important but none of them had seen him in a mood like this one and so didn't dare ask him. But they feared for Angie's welfare under his wrath.

"Nilsson," She said "Look I know what I did was wrong, but this isn't about me its about her. I need to help her because if I don't she'll die."

Nilsson stopped dead and stared at Angie. "WHAT?" He snarled, "She's with _him." _Angie whispered Nilsson stopped dead. "Oh god. He'll kill her." "Nilsson who is he?" Galen demanded but Nilsson didn't seem to hear him. "Nilsson!" Galen said again.

"Galen!" Keller warned Galen turned to see his soulmate looking at him intently and she said, "He's searching for her. Feel." Galen closed his eyes and immediately feels Nilsson has his senses cast out. Nilsson can feel the soulmate connection humming as he pulls on it looking for a response.

Nilsson's eyes fly open and he looks wild. He turns to Angie. "Get us to her and I'll get you to Daybreak. If you deflect you can be debriefed and protected but get me to Kaitlin first. Now." Angie gulps and nods.

"This way."

She leads them down a mind numbing series of corridors draws back getting out of the way of their fire as they take on the guards. Nilsson is beyond reasoning. No one would stop him getting to Kaitlin.

The remaining Daybreakers have never seen him act this way before. Sure they knew he was an Ice Man but now he was living past that reputation. He was outwardly calm picking off his targets with a deadly accuracy. None of the soldiers that aimed at them met their mark.

The others fanned out behind him. They could feel the power coming off him in heated waves. The Night World soldiers fell as they came against him. And still the four Daybreakers battled on Angie yelling directions in his ears.

One solider in particular must have recognised her and came driving at her and she changed in a flash. She changed as she leaped and in her place was a screaming hawk. She swooped at her attacker her claws going straight for his eyes.

The solider yelled and dropped to the floor. The Four Daybreakers moved as a unit. Nothing was going to stop them getting to Kaitlin. She was going to get out with them.

Even if they had to prise her from the Night World's grasp. Only Nilsson knew that this was probably going to be the case.

Still, Red Fern was not keeping her.

Nilsson ran on.

Kaitlin stared up at Red Fern from her position on the floor the gunfire echoing inside her head. She could not let him know she had found out.

Her gaze hardened and she forced herself to keep eye contact with the person she had hoped she would never have to meet again. His eyes flashed gold and Kaitlin knew he was angry.

He advanced on her but she didn't flinch. To flinch was to let him win. She couldn't let that happen.

She would not let that happen.

He struck her and the blow made her ears ring and her vision blur. "You will learn my precious that you belong to me now. And you will learn that I don't like being challenged."

Kaitlin laughed spitting blood onto the floor. She coughed and spat again. "But that's my life's purpose to challenge you." She spat. Her contempt for the being in front of her had gone off the scale.

She hated and despised him.

He wanted to hurt everything she had ever loved. He wanted to kill the only true happiness and freedom she had ever had. Well he just wasn't going too.

She had thought he loved her once. Tears came to her eyes. That he could do that to one he had raised as his own daughter floored her and then she hated herself for caring.

Again.

"How could you pretend to love me? And then hate me now. You could kill me in one strike."

The tears fell down her face. Pain and anguish filled her being and then she was furious that she should show such emotion to one she now considered her greatest enemy.

Red Fern stared down at her and she thought she saw a flicker of something like regret in his eyes but then it was gone and she knew she had been wrong.

"Kaitlin I only loved you because I had too." He said looking down at her. She narrowed her eyes and nodded. "So was there a time when you loved me at all _father?" _She said it so sarcastically and so full of hatred that Red Fern found himself taking a step back.

He shook it off and said "Never."

She nodded and he found her lack of response alarming. He had expected something from her. Her expression was blank and he found himself squirming with uncomfort.

He tried to dispel his uneasiness by trying to get near her and she screamed loudly with her voice and with her inner voice that she used both like a battering ram.

" I HATE YOU! STAY AWAY FROM ME! DON'T COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME! I HATE YOU!"

Red Fern stepped backwards away from her. He had never been scared of anything. He was Lord of the Night World and since his mother had disappeared, whispered killed by Daybreak, yet another reason to break them, he had had become the most feared of all Night Worlders.

But looking at the girl before him.

The girl he had once called his own daughter he felt the first trickle of fear in over five centuries.

There was power coming off her in waves and he knew she was as powerful as he had suspected but he had also underestimated her character. Watching her grow he had seen an isolated teen who was easy to manipulate.

One who loved her parents and brother and got lost in her own world a little too often. But the girl before him wasn't Kaitlin Drake.

She had changed. She had always been powerful and independent but now she was all that and fearless. And she hated him with the passion he had seen her use for so much good that had made him scoff.

Now he looked at her eyes flashing red and dangerous and he knew he would not get her anywhere she did not wish to go.

He could not go near her.

She looked up and smiled. What was worse she knew. Gunfire ripped through the bunker and screams rent the air. Kaitlin's grin grew wider because she knew as he did that Daybreak had broken his defences.

The soldiers had broken. He was alone and what was more. They were coming right for him. He stood in their way blocking Kaitlin from their grasp. He was the reason she had been kept from them in the first place. It was then Red Fern realised just how much danger he was in.

Lots.

They came to another folk and Nilsson knew that Kaitlin knew that they were near and was trying to show him the way by pulling him to her. He was trying to help her.

She was hurt and he wanted nothing more to get to her as quick as he was able. But at the fork he stopped. He knew he needed to go left. But there was someone he knew he couldn't take with him.

"Angie you need to leave." The other Daybreakers stared at him. "What?" Angie voiced their thoughts "Nilsson I can't leave you need my help." "Kaitlin has her own brand of help. I can find her from here. Besides you wouldn't survive a confrontation with _him _you know his law for traitors."

She gulped and nodded. "So you know what I'm asking you. If you leave you can escape while we hold their attention and you can get to Daybreak and you can have our protection."

She nodded again. "Nilsson she can't go by herself!" Galen yelled "I would make her if I could. She deserves it."

"Nilsson!" Lupe gasped

"No he's right." Angie said speaking to the group. "I deserve everything he has to throw at me." She glanced at Nilsson. "It must have been something to get him this worked up." Ash observed taking the opportunity to reload his gun.

Keller came tearing back along the corridor from her scouting mission her black hair flying. "Left. We must go left." Nilsson nodded. "I know where to go from here." He turned to Galen "You feel her too don't you?" Galen nodded looking dazed and then Nilsson heard it.

"I HATE YOU! STAY AWAY FROM ME! DON'T COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME! I HATE YOU!"

Kaitlin's words came thundering into his head and he knew they had to hurry. The amount of power she had put into those words had to be sending her emotions into over drive.

Her powers would be showing now.

He turned his attentions briefly to Angie. Although his heart was already running down the corridor. "Ash, Lupe you're to get Angie out of here. Get her to Daybreak understand?" "Nilsson!" Galen said, "We're here to find Kaitlin that's our mission. Nilsson spun round and snapped, "I can send you and Keller would that suit you better?"

Galen was about to answer when Angie transformed and screamed diving on another solider. "Look I assume you want to get to Kaitlin?" Nilsson snapped at Galen his patience wearing thin.

"YES!" Galen snapped his temper hardly in check.

"Then you need to stay here. Angie will go with Ash and Lupe. The fewer there are of us when we break that room open the better it is." He turned to Ash and Lupe.

"Understand?" Ash and Lupe nodded.

It was clear the last thing they wished to do was leave Kaitlin but they understood the importance of getting Angie out of there. They were wary of her. Nilsson's open hostility towards her had them on edge but he obviously believed she had deflected so now their mission had changed.

They had to get her out of there.

Angie transformed into her human form again and said, "Give me a gun!" Lupe passed her a spare and everyone reloaded. Ash and Lupe nodded to Nilsson, Keller and Galen "Bring her back." They said together.

"We will." Keller and Galen said together "I'm not leaving until I do." Nilsson said and the promise was steely in his eyes. They knew it was true.

With one last nod Angie, Lupe and Ash disappeared down the right fork while Keller, Galen and Nilsson turned their attentions to the left.

They would go left.

For Kaitlin.

Kaitlin had hauled herself to her feet and was staring at Red Fern with so much hostility her earlier fear left her. She had no room left for fear all she could feel was anger.

She felt the power now. It was coursing through her veins and she would use it. On him. She didn't care any more and what was more she knew that looking at her Red Fern knew it too.

"Get out of my way." She whispered, she had decided that she wasn't staying here a moment longer. She wanted to return to her family and she couldn't stand to be in Red Fern's presence a moment longer.

She hated him with everything she had. And she wanted to be out. She was sick of being locked up like a caged animal.

Gunfire echoed through the building and Kaitlin heard Nilsson's voice. Her heart soared. He was ok! He was coming for her.

She took a step towards him and said, "You're going to die Red Fern." "If I am then you're coming with me Princess." He spat and Kaitlin felt the power coming off him.

White light emitted from his hands and like gold lightening streaked towards her. Automatically she held up her hands to protect her body and screamed, as the room around her grew gold with the flames of an explosion.

"Nilsson!"

Nilsson led Keller and Galen knowing that their time was running out. Red Fern's power was radiating through the Bunker. He wanted to escape and kill Kaitlin. Nilsson became desperate.

He was momentarily relieved when he heard Ash's mental voice. "We're out. We've stolen a car. See you back at Daybreak." Ash and Lupe were safe.

But they still hadn't found Kaitlin.

He charged into the final corridor as an explosion ripped through it "Down!" Nilsson yelled diving for the floor as hot air scolded the back of his neck and face.

"Nilsson!" He heard her scream "Kaitlin!" He screamed with his thoughts. He knew that she had been right at the centre of the blaze. There was no answer. The flames had barely died and he was on his feet kicking in the rest of the door.

Red Fern was nowhere to be found. Kaitlin was on her back.

She wasn't moving.

He ran to her.

Her gold hair was matted with soot and ash and her face was smeared with grime.

"Kaitlin?" He whispered he pulled her close searching for their link. Their connection. It was humming. She was alive. "Nilsson?" She whispered, "I'm here sweetheart." He smiled. It was then he noticed her hands. They were scorched raw.

"You stupid-" He couldn't be mad at her he was so pleased she was alive. "I had to Nilsson." She whispered

At that moment there were hurried footsteps and Galen and Keller burst into the room. "Kaitlin!" Galen yelled running to his sister. "Oh my god! I thought I'd never see you again!" He helped Nilsson pull her to her feet.

Nilsson knew that he wouldn't ever be able to let her go. She smiled and kissed her brother and then her head fell onto Nilsson's chest and she buried her face in his chest. He held her close and felt her shoulders shake with silent sobs.

He held her and pulled her close and wiped away the tears that made clear streaks in the grime and kissed and kissed her.

He felt her stiffen and pulled away. Her eyes were blood red. That meant the Wild Power was close to the surface. "Run." She whispered.

"What?"

Galen and Keller said together. "Do you trust me?" She asked them. Nilsson didn't bother answering he knew she knew he trusted her. "Yes." Galen and Keller said without hesitation.

"THEN RUN!" She yelled. She tore out into the corridor pulling Nilsson with her. Galen and Keller tore after her and what sounded like thunder ripped through the building.

A fire ball appeared at the end of the corridor and Kaitlin not looking back screamed "Don't look back guys, don't look back. Run!"

It was then that Galen realised where they were they were three stories up and the corridor was a dead end apart from a window. Nilsson shot bullets at the window and the glass shattered.

Kaitlin and Nilsson pulled Keller and Galen faster and they yelled, "JUMP!"

All four of the Daybreakers propelled themselves through the broken window and into open air. Galen looked down as they began to fall. Below then was solid ice.

They were going to die.

"Kaitlin!" He yelled

Kaitlin saw the ground coming up to meet them and somehow felt the power rise to the surface within her.

She felt it wind round her arms and erupt from her hands like a star being born and gold lightening and flames shot out from her palms and hit the snow and ice below her. She could feel the intensity beneath her fingers.

"Oh my god!" Keller screamed

The ice broke beneath the heat of Kaitlin's firestorm and they plunged into its freezing depths.

Above them the bunker blew up leaving no trace of its existence or anyone still within it.

Ok i know, i've done the cliff hanger thing again but it seemed like the best place to stop

Especially since i'm nearly done. Yes you heard me. We're nearly at the end of the story.

Don't worry you haven't heard the last of Kaitlin and Nilsson but their part in the story is nearly over unless u wish me to do another chapter or so. I have an idea to extend it but other than that you'll be hearing the rest of their journey through the eyes of others.

Chapter Fourteen willbehere shortly

Cya laterxxx


	14. Chapter 14: Soulmate Link

Ok guys this is the last chapter of this part of Kaitlin and Nilsson's adventure dont worry i will continue thanx to the requests of certain people here. But hey, i'm not finished with them yet! Look out for their guest appearences in other stories appearing on the site.

Ok disclaimer as you know i own neither Night World or Nilssonbut i do own the plot andany other characters you dont reconise

Ok now to the most important ppl on earth...

**My Reviewers You guys made it worth carrying on with this story! Don't worry I Honestly haven't finished with Nilsson and Kaitlin yet i Swear...**

**Sexyirishbleep: **You always manage to be the first reviewer after my update, thanx it means more than you can say! I'm so pleased you enjoy it. I swear they're not done i love them too much to let them be done just yet. Hey and look out for them in other stories too...Thanx

**SharonH: **The extention is already being thought out thanx to your review. So pleased you enjoy it Read on...

**Glitterstars: **Thanx the idea came right out of the blue i kinda think its one of my better ideas. Dont worry about not reading it all i'm just pleased you've enjoyed what you read hopefully you'll enjoy the rest. Read On..

**Twilight-Staruby: **I'm so pleased you enjoyed..Er yea sorry about the Cliffhanger i am kind of in the habit of doing it. Sorry but at least you know you wanna read it. Hope you enjoy the rest...

**Mental Twitch: **Hey don't sweat it! I'm just pleased you enjoyed it. I swear More K/N action is on the way. Oh and i know you asked about the mole...yes the elusive mole...I'm not in the habit of doing this...Advertising my other work to you but since its connected i dont feel so bad. Don't hate me but the mole is a totally different story. With Kaitlin and Nilsson making an appearence obviously but if your interested the name of the Story is Elclispe At Dawn. Take a look and tell me what you think.

**DonAmy:** Hope this chapter is to your liking since its the last in this part of the adventure...Read On...

Not Too Late For Love

Chapter 14: Soulmate Link

Nilsson broke through the surface of the water first. It was freezing and he struggled for breath. But he also knew that Kaitlin had once again saved his life.

He coughed up water and tread water. He watched as Keller and Galen broke the surface and yelled, "Where's Kaitlin?" Galen looked round. "I thought she was with you!"

Galen began to thrash around looking around for his sister.

That's all Nilsson needed to hear and he dived beneath the surface again and propelled himself downwards.

He was not going to lose her now. Not after everything they had been through. Not when they were so close.

The water was an inky black and it took all his concentration to see anything at all. "Kaitlin!" He screamed. He knew it would be freezing for her. The change in temperature could be dangerous for her and he was terrified.

He pushed himself further until his lungs were screaming. He knew he'd have to feed after this.

He didn't care. He had to find her. Now.

He saw her at the bottom of the lake. He pushed himself towards her. Screaming her name with his thoughts all the time. He pulled her from the bottom and broke to the surface.

Keller and Galen were already out on the bank searching the water. He pulled her onto the bank and laid her down. She wasn't breathing. "No Kaitlin, please!" Nilsson moaned burying his head in her damp hair.

He felt the cord humming but it was weak. He had an idea. He searched for their cord. He felt her weak response but knowing she was there made him stronger.

He pulled with everything he had. He waited and nothing happened. "No!" He moaned. Her breathing was getting weaker.

Why wasn't she coming back to him? He found their link and pulled again. He found resistance. Something was holding her back.

He made the decision and bit her neck. Her thoughts exploded around him. Panic, fear and confusion. "Kaitlin!" He yelled. This was the world of his soulmate. Colours of the rainbow and pieces of a person no one but him would ever see.

This was the real Kaitlin. But these colours were bleak and grey and he knew he was close to losing her. Something was pulling her away from him.

"Kaitlin!" He yelled again. He ran through her thoughts searching for her life force. Why, even here was it so weak she could hardly feel her. He was inside her thoughts her presence should be all around him.

"NILSSON!"

The scream penetrated his thoughts and a black cloud of fear so profound he found he couldn't breathe engulfed him. His fear for Kaitlin's life swallowed any caution he had left.

His love for her was stronger than any fear he had and he forced his legs to move.

He had to get to her. He had to be there for her. He had to prove to her that he could be there for her.

"Kaitlin!" He yelled forcing himself through the fear that wanted to make him run and hide and forget about his mission to save his soulmate. But his love for Kaitlin was stronger and he knew that if he didn't get to her his heart would never survive.

He would never survive.

There were strange beings here. They were pulling and pushing him. They didn't want him near Kaitlin he had to fight with his thoughts. Yell at them physically and _mentally _push them away. "Leave her alone!" he bellowed

Kaitlin had thought she had been terrified when she had faced Red Fern but that was nothing to how she felt now. She was beyond terror. She had no idea where she was or how she could get back.

What's more there were things _stopping_ her from getting back. She had no idea where she was or if anyone had even missed her. The last thing she remembered was knowing they had to get out of that building, seeing the fire behind them and crashing through the window into the snow below.

She remembered Power, raw hot power rising up within her and she remembered letting it free and it tearing from her and pummelling into the snow below her before all four of them had crashed through the ice into the freezing depths of the lake.

But this wasn't the lake she'd landed in so how in hell had she got here?

She looked around wherever the hell here was.

It looked like a tunnel. That was the only word she could use to describe it. A long tunnel. One end was all black and dark and Kaitlin's fear of the dark that she had thought she had long over come came roaring back. The other end was all golden light. Sliver and white. Light.

She was drawn to that end of the tunnel but something kept her routed to the spot in the centre of the tunnel. Something was chasing her. It kept touching her. Whispering in her ears. "Leave me alone!" She screamed. She had promised herself she wouldn't be scared but all that was forgotten in the height of her panic.

She didn't want to be here no more. She was being pushed and pulled whispers she couldn't make out were ordering her to do things she didn't want to do. _Go forward! _They whispered _go back. _Others whispered

In her fear she did nothing. She stayed where she was refusing to move. All she wanted to do was go home and instinctively she knew that by doing what the faceless voices wanted she wouldn't be able to go home.

Just then a force stronger than she had ever felt before, black, dark energy came at her from out of nowhere. She screamed as it pushed her over

"NILSSON!"

She clawed the ground trying to get a grip so that the energy couldn't push her from the path. She wouldn't be beaten. They would not beat her.

But she could feel them getting closer, feel them clawing at her. They wanted her to do their bidding, she was powerful they said she could help them.

But she knew that if she let go now they'd plunge her into eternal darkness without a second thought. That was somewhere she had no intention of going.

She was not going to be beaten now, not after everything that had happened to her. They were just so strong.

She hated the dark. But the light seemed so dangerous too…

"Kaitlin!" The voice penetrated her brain and she whipped round and there was Nilsson surrounded by an unearthly sliver glow.

He looked like an angel.

Her avenging angel.

He'd come for her.

"Nilsson," She whispered. "Come back this way honey please." He said She started to step in that direction and another voice said "No Kaitlin this way." Nilsson had run in from the light end of the tunnel and was breathing deeply but when he stood he looked at her and her eyes implored her to come to him.

She looked between the two of them not knowing which way to turn. _Now _what did she do?

Nilsson stared at the other side of the tunnel seeing another copy of himself staring at Kaitlin with the same expression he always wore when he looked at her.

He should have got here sooner…

He watched as she looked between the two of them looking as lost and as vulnerable as when he had first rescued her from the vampire. That seemed so long ago now.

"Kaitlin come with me." His dark self said. "We have to get out of here." Nilsson said nothing. He just sent out waves of calming love and watched as it engulfed her.

She looked at him with large green-gold eyes and said, "What do I do? Just a short time ago I didn't have a soulmate now I have two. I don't want to stay here…"

"You can't." Nilsson said staring at her, remembering what she looked like so he could lock the image of her in his heart because he knew now that to get her out he had to remain here.

"Kaitlin honey your two important." "Destroy him!" His black self hissed "Destroy him before he keeps the both of us here. We have to leave." "He's right." Nilsson conceded. "How do I know which one of you loves me?"

She whispered. "I'll love you from now until forever." Nilsson said without a heartbeat. "Me too." His dark side said his eyes implored her to believe him.

Without warning her eyes burned red and blue fire erupted around her entire person engulfing her.

"KAITLIN!" Nilsson screamed. She looked at him. Her eyes were as blood red as he had ever seen them.

"Either one of you backs down or I kill you both because I'm NOT staying here." "Kaitlin you have to believe me," The darkness called its eyes growing round and huge at the power surge Kaitlin had unknowingly gave it. "Kaitlin I'm Nilsson you haven't to believe that impostor."

"Kill us both Kait." Nilsson said He would give up his life before he saw Kaitlin stuck here in this bleak place amongst the dark. The thing she hated most.

"It's the only way Sweetheart. I'll love you from now until forever. I'll watch over you and keep you safe forever my Brave Heart." He smiled.

Kaitlin's eyes widened. _Brave Heart _no one but Nilsson called her that! That was his nickname for her. Tears spilled down her cheeks. He had been willing to die to make sure she got out of this living hell.

And that was when she knew they'd survive. He'd come for her. Their soulmate link had bound them together forever.

She closed her eyes and felt along their link sending waves of sliver light round him and then she the Power that had been hidden from her for so long. It buried her, engulfed her and she set it free.

She could see nothing but blue. She heard Nilsson call her name but she couldn't reply. There was a roaring in her ears and her eyes were filled with blue. She watched as it destroyed all the dark teachers it touched and then the bridge was free.

She called it back before she lost the little control she had. It came rushing back like a flash fire engulfing her. And then there was nothing.

She turned round and there was a figure stood on the bridge. It nodded to her and stepped aside and there was Nilsson.

She was laughing and crying all at once and she stumbled into his arms. She was where she belonged.

Nilsson swept her up against him swinging her off the floor. He was kissing every part of him he could reach. "Don't do anything so stupid ever again." He whispered fiercely.

"Don't you know I can't live without you."

"I love you." She whispered kissing him and kissing him again. Then she felt a swish and knew the true watcher of the bridge was at last setting them free.

They had survived.

Galen and Keller watched as Nilsson had bitten Kaitlin and collapsed beside her. They kept a vigil and Galen couldn't help cry out as his sister convulsed violently as though in pain but neither of them, no matter what they tried could wake the unconscious Soulmates.

"Nilsson will get her back Galen." Keller said rubbing her soulmate's back. Galen had tired to hide the fact he had been crying from Keller but it was impossible. He just couldn't accept that he had found her after so long only for her to be taken from him again.

"She's coming back." Keller said again more strongly. Keller had to believe that they would because she didn't think she could handle it if they didn't. Not after everything they'd gone through.

Everything they'd done to get her out. No! She had to survive it just couldn't end like this.

Just then there was a huge gasp and Nilsson was pulling Kaitlin up. "Oh thank god!" Galen threw himself at his twin and she threw her arms around his neck saying over and over again "I love you Galen." "I love you too Lynny" Galen sobbed.

The tears fell freely down his face. His twin was safe. He let her go and cuffed the tears from his eyes and held out his hand to Nilsson. "I owe you more than I can ever explain you saved her. You're my brother from now on." Nilsson took Galen's hand smiling. They'd done it!

Kaitlin was safe.

She was safe and alive. And that was all that mattered to him. He shook Galen's and then Galen hauled him into a bear hug.

Kaitlin was hugging Keller. "You got me out how can I ever say thank-you?" She said tears filling her eyes. "By being alive and being you." Galen said.

Keller smiled and said. "How about we get the hell out of here. I spotted a hanger and I think its been protected from the blast."

They were all more than ready to leave.

They found a black van. It had been saved from the blast by rock it was situated in. They clambered in and Keller gunned the engine. They tore out of the hanger and headed back to Daybreak.

The news had spread quickly that Kaitlin had made it out. The reception she got on her return was phenomenal. She had never felt more loved or wanted in her life and it was then she realised that she had finally found what she had been searching for all this time.

She had been searching for herself.

And in that bunker she had found her and the one she loved most in the world.

Nilsson gripped her hand as they waited outside Thierry's room. Nilsson didn't let her out of his sight now. It wasn't overbearing. He knew better than to try and et her to do something she didn't want to do but it was a comfort to know someone loved her enough to be with her every second of every day.

The door opened and Thierry smiled and motioned them in.

His face was a picture of relief as he regarded Kaitlin across the desk in his office. "I am so pleased your back safe and well." "I wouldn't be without Nilsson." She smiled at her soulmate. "The others helped." Nilsson said blushing slightly looking at his boss.

Kaitlin saw it but didn't back down. "I didn't see anyone else on that bridge Nilsson." She said. She looked at Thierry and he nodded "She's night Nilsson. None us could have gone where you did."

"Thierry I have something to tell you." Kaitlin said at last. Nilsson knowing what was coming took her hand and squeezed her hand. "What is it?" "Red Fern knew I was the Wild Power from the beginning he was my "father" back in the world you put me in."

Thierry went very still all at once. "That's not possible." He whispered. "Red Fern hasn't been seen…" "For seventeen years." Kaitlin cut across him. "He kidnapped me and kept me in that portal. He doesn't know I'm Aurora Drache. Thank God but he knew I was the wild power and he was trying to get me to change sides. Failing that he would have killed me but I found my way through the portal."

Thierry looked at Nilsson. "It's true." Nilsson said I never saw him but there was Maya's blood in that building besides if Kaitlin says its true then its true." Thierry nodded and then looked at his faithful servant again. "We failed Nilsson on a catastrophic scale."

Nilsson closed his eyes. "Don't remind me. If I think about it I might have to think about how close I came to losing Kaitlin." Kaitlin put her head in his shoulder. "There's something else."

Nilsson looked at her. He had known she had been keeping something from him but every time he asked she said nothing. It was like she was keeping it under lock and key.

"Nilsson doesn't even know yet. I was afraid that if I kept it close to the surface I'd never make it out of the Bunker."

"Must be something important." Thierry said grimly. "You could say that. I have no doubt that if Red Fern knew I knew he would have killed me." "He nearly succeeded anyway." Nilsson spat. "The next time we meet one of us will die."

Kaitlin wasn't sure how to say this so she just decided to get it over with. "Thierry, what I'm about to tell you, you really aren't gonna like but you need to know because if we don't do something about it Daybreak will die."

Thierry's eyes widened. "Tell me." He said simply. Kaitlin took a deep breath. "There's a mole in Daybreak." She said quietly but she had said it in precise tones and so no one had missed what she had said.

"WHAT?"

Nilsson and Thierry thundered together. "You heard me." Kaitlin said. "In one of the smaller branches in England."

For the first time Kaitlin knew why Thierry was one of the Elders of the Night World there was a power coming off him that you could practically _see _Nilsson was sat rigid with cold fury in every line of his face.

"We need someone to go after them." Thierry said. Kaitlin was about to say she would when Thierry looked at her and said "No way. You and the other Wild Powers are running."

"NO WAY!" Kaitlin screamed. "This is as much my fight as anyone else's. I can fight Thierry." "I never said you couldn't." Thierry said "But you're the fourth Wild Power you're the Key. You're the future of the world you can't be put in anymore danger than you already are. Don't you see Kait? Without you we can't win."

Kaitlin thought about it and knew that whichever way she looked at it Thierry was right. "Your not going Brave Heart." Nilsson said gently "I'm not letting you. For once in your life you're running."

She nodded. "I know. It's just hard."

"I know." Nilsson said.

"So who are you going to send?" He asked turning to Thierry. "Lupe." He said. "She's the best tracker we have."

Kaitlin nodded. "Bring her here. She needs to know before the rest of Daybreak."

Ten minutes later Lupe was as coldly furious as Nilsson and Thierry. "I'll break them." She said savagely. "No one puts my friends in danger."

"We need to tell the others." Kaitlin said, "I'll call the meeting. Everyone has to be there in ten minutes."

And so Daybreak began to lock down.

Okay so there you have it. The End

Or the end of this part of the story.

Kaitlin and Nilsson will be back and will be making appearences in my other stories and of course i'm not finished with them here either so i hope i'll be hearing from you all again and once again **thanx to all my reviewers **You've made it worth while.


End file.
